Costume Party
by TDDoHLaL
Summary: (Final chapter up.) As the Odaiba Junior High School announced a Costume Party for their Graduation year, TK and Kari had no idea what would happen during the evening. But with a little help from their friends everything is possible. A 4-chapter long story, mainly based on Takari with hints of Kenyako and a little PataGato tease.
1. Chapter 1

_Costume Party_

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everybody!

As you might or might not know, Valentine's Day is in this month. And... Well, I couldn't resist to write a short Takari story. I've never wrote a 'pure' Takari story yet, that's why I also see this as a try to improve my writing.

This will probably be a 3-chapter-long story. It mainly bases on an idea I had some months ago in my head and it will mainly include the characters of 02.

Plot: As the Odaiba Junior High School announced a Costume Party for their Graduation year, TK and Kari had no idea what would happen during the evening. But with a little help from their friends everything is possible. A 3-chapter long story, based on Takari with hints of Kenyako and a little PataGato tease.

Disclaimer: If I would own Digimon, I wouldn't be sitting here in Germany anymore. Seriously, I'd like to go skiing now.

But now let's start with the story!

* * *

><p>A certain blonde-haired teenager spun the ball with his right hand around his opponent, showing the skills he gained during the training he had over the past years. After tricking his opponent out, the blonde sprinted towards the basket, preparing himself mentally for the last shot.<p>

As the teenager jumped into the air, his opponent just stood on the place he stood since seconds, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop him. The blonde flew through the air like a bird before he released the basketball from his hand. It headed straight towards the basket. After another second the ball perfectly went through the basket before falling down on the ground. The blonde passed the ball to his opponent just a second later.

"Now it's your turn, Davis. Try to beat me if you can," the blonde snickered towards his opponent, whose desire to score a point immediately rose up.

Daisuke Motomiya, or Davis as he preferred to be called, bit his under lip as he tried to construct a good strategy. He was never as good as his best friend in basketball, but he always pushed himself forwards, since the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship always had the urge to win any competition.

The gym of Odaiba Junior High School was quite empty, since the last PE lesson ended half an hour ago. Only those two people decided to shot some balls towards the baskets after their lesson.

"You know as well as me that I'll beat you today, TK!" the spiky-haired boy spat with an earnest, yet also playful voice back. "You have no chance against me."

The Digidestined of Hope, known as Takeru Takaishi, or TK to his friends, just snickered as he straightened himself up again after the little break. "You don't even have a chance," he calmly answered.

The whole gym was quiet, since nobody in particular was around them. The scent of fresh sweat emerged from both of them and tramped through the whole gym, since it was the only odor in the whole gym. They had as much place as possible, hence Davis tried to dribble around his opponent in a big circle. TK tried to catch him, but Davis could sprint quite fast due to his soccer training, hence the blonde was just able to run as fast as the goggle-head. As TK still sprinted next to Davis, he tried to catch the ball, but Davis already shot from a quite large distance, knowing that the experienced basketball player would maybe catch the ball. He watched how the ball flew towards the basket as it hit the hoop, but of course it didn't fall through. As Davis tried to sprint after the ball, he suddenly noticed that his opponent was missing. A mere second later he saw TK in the air, who already catched the ball. With the help of his technique, the Digidestined of Hope rebounded the ball perfectly. As it fell again through the hoop, the blonde just gazed his best friend with a grin on his face on.

"I already won," TK friendly mentioned towards his opponent. "But I guess that we should end our game now. We have to prepare ourselves for the evening, hence we should end it as fast as possible."

Davis just coughed a bit, since he was still panting heavily, as a response. "Don't try to play the cool one, TK," Davis casually mentioned towards his friend, "I'm better at soccer. So everything is balanced."

The Bearer of Hope was just able to laugh a bit before he responded. "I'm sorry if I came over arrogant," the blonde pleasantly answered, "I'm not a fan of arrogant people. To your luck your date isn't as arrogant as you!" TK joked around with his best friend.

Obviously Davis blushed at the statement of TK before he was sitting down on a bench as a sign that they should end the game. After opening his bottle of carbonated water, the mahogany-haired boy shyly answered. "Yeah, I can be really lucky about how everything turned out. I've had an eye on Akiko since we entered Junior High. She made me realize that there are other women beside Kari," Davis mentioned before his voice suddenly grew up and became more voluptuous and reproaching. But as he saw that TK positioned himself for a 3-point-shot, he decided to wait with his response until the Digidestined of Hope was shooting. But since he also had to say something in the interim, the spiky-haired had to find another topic to talk about.

"By the way," the mahogany-haired boy started to talk," do you know what Kari is going to wear?"

"I don't have any idea," the blonde replied as he began to go towards the 3-point-line, "we decided not to tell each other what we'll wear.

The blonde dribbled the ball back before positioning himself and preparing himself for his final shot. He knelt down before he spun the ball into his right hand, preparing himself mentally for the shot. As he tried to jump upwards, Davis suddenly spoke up, of course to the blonde's astonishment.

"You know, TK, I'd like to hear immediately what my crush is going to wear. So that's even one more reason why you should ask her out on a date!

Suddenly the ball left TK's hand, but due to the reaction he had as his friend said those words, the ball missed its target about five meters. It just hit the wall behind the basket before the Digidestined of Hope spun himself around, gazing directly into the russet eyes of his best friend. Obviously he could just spat out one word.

"WHAT?" the blonde cried out before his cheeks turned into a lake of crimson fluid.

The spiky-haired boy burst out into heavy laughter as he literally rolled around the floor. He did so for half a minute before he eventually calmed down. "I can't believe that you really missed the basket just because I stated the obvious!"

TK still was irritated by the earlier statement of his friend, who used to have a crush on Kari some years ago. The blonde continued to gaze into Davis' eyes, hoping to get an explanation from him.

"Look, TK," Davis now calmly mentioned towards the blonde, "I'm just stating the obvious. I never talked with you about that before, since I've been quite sure that you'll realize it by your own. But now we're leaving Junior High and you still can't see it. Even during the time I had a crush on Kari, I saw that she would never go out with me because of you. Even Cody told us that he saw the special chemistry between you two. That's why I think it is a shame that he is too young to participate at today's party. He would just confirm my statement."

The Digidestined of Hope flinched visibly as he heard those words from his friend. But in this very moment something clicked in his head. Davis had a point.

_'What if... He is right?'_ the Bearer of Hope quietly thought. _'We shared so many moments together. When we meet I always feel that tingling in my stomach. When she is around me, I can just smile. We have a very special and strong bond between us, but... Is this enough?'_ The Digidestined was deep sank in his thoughts as he suddenly realized that the goggle-head still waited for an answer, whereby he immediately snapped out of his thoughts. _'I can think about that later.'_

After that the blonde opened his bottle of non-carbonated water before sighing loudly as a sign that this talk was really exhausting and unpleasant for him. But he wasn't exhausted because of this talk. TK was just insecure. "Why are you bringing up this topic now?" TK answered with his annoyed voice, "there is nothing between me and Kari. We are just best friends and none of us does want something more. It is enough that Yolei sometimes tries to play the matchmaker," he mentioned towards the mahogany-haired boy next to him. "Can't you and Yolei just accept it?" he argued, trying to hide the realization he had in this moment.

"Nope, we don't want to deny the truth, TK" Davis answered with a now rather stern voice before he continued his statement, "besides, it has a reason that she rejected all the guys who tried to go on a date with her. And believe me, there were many of them."

As TK heard those words from his friend, his face immediately showed how startling those words were for him. The blonde turned himself around to the Bearer of Courage and Friendship, who instantly noticed the change in TK's facial expression.

Naturally the spiky-haired boy began to chuckle as he saw TK's startled face, of course to the blonde's surprise. The Bearer of Hope gazed into the eyes of the mahogany-haired as a sign that he did want to know why he chuckled.

"You try to deny it, but how you reacted on my little lie showed it all," the mahogany-haired boy answered as he was still heavily laughing, of course to TK's discomfort. "But I didn't lie at all. To be honest, that's why I brought up this topic now. You don't know what will happen during Senior High, that's why you should make a move on her as fast as possible. You can deny it, but I just don't want to see one of my friends suffering just because he is a coward. And you know as well as me that Kari is a pretty girl."

"You can be really mean, Davis," the blonde answered, being obviously annoyed by the lie of his friend.

"Don't be mad at me, TK," the goggle-head tried to reassure his friend, "I've been just joking around. But you just have to realize it before everything is too late. Just admit to yourself that you like Kari in the way she likes you."

TK just sighed before he answered in an unexpectedly honest way the statement of his friend due to the thoughts he had about a possible relationship between him and Kari in this moment. "You don't even know if she likes me as much as I like her, so I-" Suddenly TK realized what he has been saying to his best friend, whose grin grew with each second before it reached both his ears.

"You know, TK," Davis spoke up with a confident voice, "usually I don't like to behave like Yolei, but now you just have to accept that you said it by yourself! You have a crush on Kari!"

As TK heard those words from his best friend, he just chuckled a bit, since he still couldn't believe how everything turned out during the past years. The 'fights' between him and Davis died down as they entered Junior High. Davis realized that he grew out of the crush he developed for Kari after entering Junior High, which led to a new, stronger friendship between them. Now they were best friends with a friendship similar to the one between Tai, Davis' 'mentor', and Matt, TK's older brother. They were joking around all the time, showing how much they enjoyed one another's company. During the past three years TK realized what a good friend Davis was to him. They were always able to help one another and they could rely on each other. It was helpful for both of them, although they still competed sometimes, but in a friendly way.

Nevertheless, TK was always quite annoyed when his friends tried to play the matchmakers for him and Kari. TK still wasn't really sure about his feelings for his best friend. As he met Kari on his first day their second adventure started, the Digidestined of Hope realized how much he missed the brunette during the past years. And after the incident with the Dark Ocean, TK suddenly realized what an important role Kari played in his life. They had a connection which couldn't even be broken by the border between two worlds.

But, although TK usually realizes everything around him quite fast, he wasn't able to see the feelings Kari developed towards him during the past years, which was one of the reasons he still tried to deny that he had such feelings for her. He was just blind to it. Although TK noticed as well as his friends that Kari turned every single guy down, he still thought that she just didn't want to start dating, which could have many reasons. That's why he always ignored the remarks his friends had been giving him about his relationship with the Digidestined of Light.

But TK knew that Davis mentioned an important point. Nobody could know what was about to happen as they entered Senior High. It was even possible that their friendship would become weaker if they would get into different classes.

The sapphire-eyed teenager just sighed quietly before he replied with a now quite insecure voice. "W-well, this was just a slip of my tongue," the blonde added. "Trust me, there is nothing going on between me and Kari-"

"Yet," the spiky-haired boy finished his friend's statement. "We both know that you are in love with Kari and that she is in love with you. Just admit it."

TK realized how pointless this discussion was, since Davis wouldn't change the topic, but he also didn't want to tell the whole truth that day, since he was still insecure about that. Suddenly TK realized that it was getting late and that he had to do something before the evening. This was his chance to avoid a talk between him and Davis about one of the most important person's in his life.

"Sorry Davis, but I have to prepare my costume for later. And I guess that you have to do something similar as well."

"Oh, yeah bud, you're right," Davis answered with a partly too rapid voice, "I'm glad that our school decided that our Graduation Year can have a Costume Party. I always liked those ones."

"Yeah, me too," TK casually answered, trying to hide how excited he actually was. After all, it was the last time he participated in a party of his Junior High. "I'll see you later during the party!"

* * *

><p>The silence in the Yagami's apartment was even palpable. All the residents were outside the apartment, except a certain chocolate-haired girl who checked herself in her mirror, her best friend, who has been invited by her, and their Digimon partners.<p>

Hikari Yagami, or Kari as she was called by her friends, inspected the outfit she chose for the Costume Party of her school. She thought some time about it with her best friend Miyako Inoue, or Yolei as she preferred to be called, and after a little talk some days ago she suddenly realized what she could wear that evening.

Yolei already wore her costume as she arrived at the Yagami's apartment, since they hadn't had much time left. The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity knew that her best friend thought for some days about a possible costume and she also knew the reason why she would maybe think that her look wasn't acceptable. Actually Kari did want to impress a certain blonde-haired friend of her, although she tried to deny it. But the lavender-haired girl had no doubt about that, hence she tried since half an hour to push her best friend to a confession, since she always saw herself as a possible matchmaker. Yolei always did want to support her friends in such questions. After all, she was the Bearer of Love.

Yolei wasn't a student of Odaiba Junior High, but she had the possibility to participate at the party as a student's date. Obviously the Digidestined of Kindness, Ken Ichijouji, was her date.

After another couple of seconds filled by a comfortable silence, Kari walked out of the bathroom before showing her DNA Digivolve partner the outfit she decided to wear during the Costume Party. As she gazed into the eyes of the lavender-haired girl, she saw a lot of speechlessness in her eyes.

The brunette was quite shocked by Yolei's deformed face, that's why she immediately supposed that the outfit looked bad at her without thinking about other possibilities. As she spun herself around, the chocolate-haired girl was suddenly stopped by the actions of her friend.

"Don't go away!" the lavender-haired girl instantly commanded with a loud voice. Just a mere moment later, the whole apartment was quiet. Yolei still stood next to Kari's bed as she inspected the brunette's outfit. The scent of sweet strawberry emerged from Kari and it covered the Digidestined of Light in a reassuring aura, which controlled the whole room and seemed to block the cold from outside. The pink walls reflected the sweet scent of strawberry. Kari still stood next to her bathroom door before she spun herself around.

But before she could do anything, the Bearer of Light felt two warm arms around her shoulders and her back. A mere second later the brunette realized that her friend was squeezing her with all her might. Although Kari wasn't able to breath due to her friend's tight grip, she could pat the lavender-haired girl lightly on her back as a sign that she accepted the embrace.

After another couple of seconds Yolei released her friend from her tight grip before her voice grew up.

"Kari, you don't know how awesome you look!" the cognac-eyed Digidestined stated with a lot of enthusiasm in her voice, "I just have the urge to hug you again! This outfit is so perfect on you. You look just so angelic and beautiful that it's hard to believe!" Suddenly an interesting thought snapped into the Digidestined's mind. "Gatomon, you should see this!"

After another couple of rather quiet, but not really awkward, seconds, a certain feline Digimon, who talked with Yolei's Digimon partner, Poromon, in the living room, entered Kari's room.

It hit her like a wave mixed with Kari's unique strawberry scent. As the cat-like Digimon looked at the outfit of her human partner, she put her right paw under her chin, touching it delightfully with her yellow glove. After another couple of seconds a huge grin entered her face.

"I should've been copyrighting my look," Gatomon ironically stated before getting more serious. "But, to be honest, I never saw any human as angelic as you, Kari. This is just the perfect outfit for the party."

After hearing those positive statements from two of the most important beings in her life, the crimson fluid rushed towards Kari's cheeks, colouring it in a deep pink colour.

Almost every other Digidestined would have agreed to Gatomon's earlier statement. In this very moment, Kari was the incarnation of an angle. After thinking for some time about her outfit, Kari decided to dress herself as Angewomon. Originally it was the idea of her Digimon partner, since the feline Digimon also decided to participate at the party as a hidden guest and thought about wearing matching costumes with her partner. Gatomon decided to dress herself as Kari, that's why she suddenly had the idea to show up as Angewomon.

The brunette just stood in front of Yolei and her Digimon partner. The most different thing about her own outfit in comparison to Angewomon's was definitely the graceful white dress she wore as the foundation of her outfit. It covered both her legs, her flat stomach and her whole upper body. But this was the only point where her outfit was obviously different to Angewomon's.

In her closet she found a ridiculously long, slightly pink-coloured scarf, with wide, fluffy ends, which made it look quite similar to Angewomon's scarf. It was just a real accident that she found such a clothing item in her closet. Kari didn't even know that she possessed this scarf. She decided to wear the scarf in the same way Angewomon did. That's why Kari wrapped the scarf just once around her neck and a couple of times around both her arms, so that the scarf didn't touch the ground. Next to the scarf she found two gray belts, which now emphasized her flat stomach in a similar way to Angewomon's. With the help of her mother she made a white, shining arc, which reflected every single light in the room. It was made of cardboard, but due to its decoration, it really looked like Angewomon's arc. Kari's feet were covered by the white sneakers she wore rather rarely, but they were really perfect for the party. But the Bearer of Light decided not to wear a helmet, since she hadn't had any helmet at home that could be at least similar to Angewomon's. Besides, the brunette thought that it'd be better to see everything during the whole evening.

The eight angel wings Kari wore were actually bought in a rather cheap store in the west of Odaiba, but, nevertheless, the white, fluffy wings were quite breathtaking. The wings completed the brunette's outfit in combination with the sweet strawberry scent that emerged from her and filled the whole room.

Kari's sheepish face expression showed that she was quite overwhelmed with the reactions of Yolei and Gatomon. "T-thank you," the Digidestined of Light quietly muttered, "you probably don't know how thankful I am for your advices and in general that you two are my best friends. You always try to help me and I should show you more often how thankful I am. You always do so much for me tha-" As the brunette tried to put her feelings for her Digimon partner and Yolei into words, she was suddenly interrupted by the door behind her, which rapidly shot wide open by a busy young man with spiky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry that I have to interrupt you," Taichi Yagami, or Tai as he was called by his friends, said, who arrived in the interim at the Yagami's apartment due to the promise he made to her little sister, "but we have to drive to the school soo-"

Tai just stood there in his green school uniform of Odaiba Senior High, being absolutely shocked by the four beings in front of him. Although he knew that the Odaiba Junior High invited everybody to a Costume Party, he hadn't expected that his little sister and her friends would labor so many work into their costumes.

First he gazed Kari's Digimon partner, Gatomon, on. Instantly Tai noticed what Gatomon was doing. She actually decided to dress herself as the 8-year-old Kari. That's why the feline Digimon wore Hikari's old whistle, which still shined like all those years ago. A part of the ribbon that held the whistle around Gatomon's neck was covered by the pink scarf Kari wore years ago. But since the Digimon of Light still had to sneak herself into the building, she decided that this would be everything she should wear. The cat-like Digimon was fully aware of the fact that she still had to have the possibility to move around with her whole body this evening.

After inspecting Gatomon, Tai's gaze went to the lavender-haired girl in the middle of the room. From what he could see, Yolei put really much work into her costume. From Tai's point of view Yolei looked a bit insane, but he didn't know that Yolei actually dressed herself as a prisoner because of Ken's secret aspiration to become a police officer (A/N: Before anybody says something about the English dub: In the original Ken indeed became a police officer). Nevertheless, the Digidestined of Courage found it a bit strange to see Yolei in a full-body orange prisoner suit with her lavender hair pinned up to a compact bunch. Poromon, who in the meantime sat on the top of Yolei's head, was almost invisible in this very moment.

Eventually Tai's gaze went towards his sister, who still stood nearby the toilet door. The spiky-haired young adult instantly noticed how breathtaking Kari looked. The brunette's jaw drooped already to the ground. Obviously Kari noticed Tai's state of speechlessness and, since she knew that he would probably think that this outfit looked _too_ good and that he would try to protect his little sister, Kari tried to change the topic as fast as possible.

"Well," the Bearer of Light started, "we should head towards your car, shouldn't we?"

Her brother instantly snapped out of his thoughts before giving a short nod as a sign that they should indeed head towards his car. Kari wasn't quite sure what her brother thought in this moment, but she was quite surprised as she saw her older brother writing an SMS.

* * *

><p>Yamato Ishida laughed as loud as he could as he received a message of his best friend. Yamato, or Matt as he preferred to be called, had to read the text of the message again just to be sure that his best friend really wrote that to him. The screen of his phone emitted so many light into the dark car that it actually surrounded the whole car.<p>

_"Haven't you told me that your lil' bro goes as Magnaangemon to the party? LMAO, Kari decided to go as Angewomon!"_

As Matt again thought about all possibilities the upcoming evening brought for his little brother, he instantly snapped out of his thoughts, since he was still driving a car and it wasn't appropriate to use the phone in this moment.

Matt always saw himself as a rather relaxed big brother for TK, since he always tried to give him hints how he should get around with women, although he knew very well that his little brother always had his mind set on just one girl.

The Digidestined of Friendship still thought about the relationship between himself and his little brother as he stopped in front of a red traffic light. Instantly Matt's gaze went to the back seats of his car, where a certain blonde-haired teenager, a violet-haired teenager and their Digimon partners were sitting.

First Matt's gaze went towards the purple-haired teenager, who was sitting together with his Digimon partner, Minomon, nearby the right door. Minomon decided that he shouldn't wear anything special after an arrangement he made with his Digivolve partner, Demiveemon. But obviously his human partner had to wear a special costume.

That's why Ken showed up in front of Matt's car dressed as a policeman. He thought together with his girlfriend for some time about it, but as Yolei remembered Ken's secret career aspiration, she dragged Ken to her home, since she immediately decided to find appropriate costumes.

Ken was calmly sitting in Matt's car, dressed in a neat pair of black jeans, combined with a neat, dark blue button-up shirt and a slightly ridiculous looking police officer hat, which had a typical coat of arms ticked on it. The right side of his shirt was partly covered by the police badge that was glued on it. Of course a pair of handcuffs wasn't missing as well. They were attached at the right side of his black belt. Usually Ken wouldn't be wearing this costume, considering how shy he was. But due to the love he shared with his girlfriend, he was even ready to wear a policeman costume, although this was really unusual for him.

Eventually Matt's gaze went towards the "Duo of Hope". First he stared his younger brother on. As he saw TK's appearance, the blonde still couldn't believe what his best friend wrote him.

His little brother sat on the left side of his car. After a long discussion with Patamon, Matt's younger brother decided to participate at the party as Magnaangemon, which wasn't a real surprise for the older blonde.

TK was sitting in the back seat of Matt's car, dressed into the silver steel-toe boots his father lend him, which looked pretty much like Magnaangemon's boots, although their shape wasn't really extravagant. After all, the students were supposed to spend as little money as possible.

The blonde's thighs, his upper body and his right arm were covered by a white, tightly shaped suit, which was made out of a bedsheet and emphasized TK's muscular chest. On the height of his navel, a black belt with a golden shining sun on its middle embraced his waist. TK's shoulders and his neck were additionally covered by two golden ribbons, which seemed to radiate a holy aura, although they weren't lettered like 'the original', since the letters of the original wouldn't fit his appearance. The blonde's left arm was fully covered by the part of a medieval armour his mother found in her own closet. The armour was a bit too light-coloured, but, nevertheless, they were an appropriate contrast to the white suit he wore. On his left shoulder he also wore a thick, permeable, arm-long piece of purple plastic, which he bought some days ago in a store in Minato. On the bottom of his right forearm Takeru wore a replica of Magnaangemon's holy sword Excalibur, which was also made of purple, permeable plastic and pinned on a golden-coloured bracelet, which looked almost identical to Magnaangemon's.

Of course the Digidestined of Hope wore angel wings as well. But, instead of the one's Kari wore, his wings were coloured in a bright, shining silver colour. He bought them, just like his best friend, in a cheap clothing store in the west of Odaiba. The eight wings he wore were split in two parts. The four wings in the middle were straightened up behind his back, on the contrary the two wings on the top were leaned forward and covered his shoulders additionally and the two bottom wings were wrapped around his waist.

Naturally the purple helmet wasn't missing as well. It was obviously made out of the permeable, purple piece of plastic, since Takeru could see everything although his eyes were covered by the helmet. The helmet was shaped similar to Magnaangemon's, hence it was pretty tall and had a rather sharped top.

After inspecting the costume of his younger brother, Matt's gaze eventually went to the Digimon of Hope, Patamon. Patamon was obviously dressed as TK, since he was wearing the hat TK wore during their first adventure in the Digiworld. Under his hat Patamon wore a little golden-blonde wig, which was styled just like TK's hair had been a couple of years ago.

The older brother continued to gaze the two Digidestined and their Digimon in the back of his car on, thinking about possibilities how the evening could end for both of them. He found it pretty ridiculous to see how they grown up during the past years. It was one of the moments Matt realized that they were definitely teenagers now.

But, to his misfortune, he was so deep sunk into his own thoughts that he hasn't noticed the change on the traffic lights. The Digidestined of Friendship still gazed Ken and his younger brother on before his younger brother made him snap out of his thoughts. The older blonde usually wasn't so dreamy, that's why he was pretty surprised as he realized that the traffic lights changed.

"Matt? Matt!? Can you hear me?" TK asked his older brother, who instantly made him snap out of his thoughts. "The traffic lights are green. Shouldn't we move on?" the Bearer of Hope asked his older brother, who just nodded as an answer.

Of course TK noticed the evil smirk on his brother's face as he received the SMS. _'It'd be interesting to know why Matt's behaviour is so mysterious today and why he has this evil smirk on his face...' _the younger blonde quietly thought to himself before he shifted himself on his seat, since it wasn't very comfortable for him to sit in this white suit.

* * *

><p>The streets of Odaiba were pretty empty. It was early February and most of the people were sitting in their homes. The sky was starlit and it seemed to radiate even more cold than it actually radiated. Although the sky was clear and the temperature was definitely below 0°C (AN: 32°F), there was no snow on the streets. The last snow melted a couple of days ago, and, although the weather forecasts predicted new snow, the streets were still dry. Only the scent of diesel went around the streets of Odaiba. It emerged from Matt's car.

The minutes passed by calmly before Matt eventually arrived in front of Odaiba Junior High. As he was driving closer and closer to the gate of the school, Matt suddenly noticed a familiar-looking young man with an enormous bunch of chocolate-brown hair on his head in front of the school gate. In this very moment, the evil smirk, which disappeared some minutes ago, appeared again on the blonde's face. As he saw two female teenagers standing directly next to him, the Digidestined of Friendship even had to chuckle a bit. Obviously he was waiting for his littlw brother's reaction, since he was pretty sure that Kari's outfit would blow him away.

TK was still chatting on the backseat with Ken about sports in general. Since Ken liked soccer a bit more, TK couldn't talk with him just about basketball, hence they tried to talk about sports in general. It was the ideal situation for Matt, who now had an idea what he could do in this very moment. The older blonde instantly saw that his brother didn't pay attention to anything about him. And that was the most important point for him in this moment.

Matt drove slowly towards the entrance before getting a small wave from Tai as a welcoming. As Matt finally stopped in front of the school, he stepped out of the car before he adjusted his voice a bit, since he tried to sound majestic.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen, the archangel has arrived!" the older blonde announced solemnly before getting strange glares from Kari and Yolei and one enormous laugh from Taichi back as a response. Suddenly Matt realized that his little brother and Ken got out of his car as well. But since TK didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, he hasn't noticed Tai and the others standing in front of the school. Completely on the contrary, Ken quickly realized what was happening, that's why he just stood silently on his place for a couple of seconds.

"To whom are you speaking, Matt?" TK asked his older brother back, whose grin now become infinite. He instantly pointed towards TK's back. And as the Bearer of Hope turned himself around, he was instantly as speechless as he was never before in his life.

Of course TK noticed Tai and Yolei standing in front of him. Tai's face was covered by an enormous smirk, which was pretty similar to Matt's. But as he saw the gigantic outburst of joy on Yolei's face, he instantly realized that his own eyes weren't lying.

Obviously TK payed most of his attention to a certain brunette, who stood right behind the Tai and Yolei. He didn't know why he was still gazing directly into her startled eyes. But TK just wasn't able to gaze in another direction. It was just impossible to ignore the graceful and majestic appearance of the brunette in front of him. But in this moment he realized also something else. _'I can't believe that I didn't see that coming,' _the blonde sheepishly thought, _'I could've been expecting that after Matt's reaction on the SMS he received.'_

The blonde continued to gaze directly into the auburn eyes of his best friend, thinking now about nothing in particular. It was appropriate to say that his mind was already blown away. But as his mind eventually started to work again, thinking that this situation probably couldn't become any worse, TK suddenly saw a bunch of maroon, spiky hair walking towards him, whereby TK realized that the situation was indeed getting worse.

"Hi guys!" Davis greeted the group of Digidestined in front of them. His left hand was linked to the right hand of a black-haired girl, who was dressed as a soccer player. Completely on the contrary, Davis wore a neat grey suit that implied that he decided to participate at the party as her players' agent. He continued his earlier statement as he eventually stood directly in front of the group of Digidestined. Obviously he payed most of his attention to the girl he was walking with hand in hand, hence he noticed everything a bit later.

"I'd like to introduce you to Aki-" But as the spiky-haired boy looked up and saw two teenagers dressed as angels standing in front of him, he could just slowly clap in a cheerful manner before laughing out loudly.

"Guess what? I've been expecting that!"

* * *

><p><em>End of chapter 1<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so... This was the first chapter. I hope that you liked it.

Don't forget to use the review button below! I'm open for critical words!


	2. Chapter 2

_Costume Party: Chapter 2_

* * *

><p>AN: Hello guys! So here's chapter 2 of my story 'Costume Party'. I guess that I don't have to say anything important this time, so... Here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I would own Digimon, I would try to persuade Namco Bandai Games to publish "Digimon World Re:Digitize Decode" for 3DS in Europe and America. Wouldn't that be great?

* * *

><p>TK's facial expression showed how uncomfortable he felt in this moment. The blonde was biting his under lip since half an minute, as Davis left the place together with his date, mentioning that he was trying to spend as much time as possible with Akiko and that the situation would also loosen without him. The last thing he could see from Davis was Demiveemon jumping out of an enormous pocket of the suit he wore.<p>

The footpath in front of the Odaiba Junior High was surrounded by the cold, white-yellow light that emerged from the street lamps. Despite the chill that wandered through the streets of Odaiba, the atmosphere in the small group of Digidestined was affirmative. Most of the members of the small group were chatting in a friendly and positive way. Obviously Ken and Yolei were happy to see one another, telling one another stories about the day. The two older Digidestined, Tai and Matt, were still laughing together and enjoying the situation their siblings were in. Both agreed to the point that this evening possibly couldn't get more hilarious, considering the fact that their two little siblings accidentally wore matching costumes. Both the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Friendship were pretty sure that their little siblings developed special feelings for one another, but since their siblings were still standing next to him, they decided not to talk about that in particular.

The Digidestined of Hope was still standing next to his brother, being obviously anxious how this evening could possibly develop. During the last couple of minutes he hadn't spoke a single word, being deep sunk down in his own thoughts. The blonde still wasn't sure if any of his thoughts were realistic, since they all based on the earlier statement of Davis.

"_You don't know what will happen during Senior High, that's why you should make a move on her as fast as possible. "_

Yet the blonde wasn't sure if the feelings he possessed for his best friend went behind friendship. But as he rethought their relationship for the umpteenth time that day, in combination with the reaction he showed as Davis talked sincerely with him about Kari and with his own speechlessness as he saw Kari, TK began to realize something.

Everything they shared since years ago had a deeper meaning. Eventually TK realized why he always had that tingling in his stomach when he was around Kari. As well the blonde realized why he was always reassured when he was around the Digidestined of Light and why he was always so jubilant when he was around her. It hit the Bearer of Hope directly like a wave.

Suddenly something else appeared on his face, instead of the startled expression he had during the last minutes. A smile. A smile that grew larger and larger. Now everything made sense to the Bearer of Hope. It was the moment TK realized why Kari always was so important to him.

The blonde still gazed Kari on, who now seemed to think about the whole situation as well. But after the first moment of joy about this realization, the blonde instantly realized something.

_'But this can't work out! I can't have a crush on my best friend! This only leads to so many problems and I don't want to let Kari suffer just because of my wishes. That's why I should try my best to behave like every day.'_

After another couple of seconds, which were mainly filled by the honest compliments Yolei received by a timid Ken and the loosen talk Tai and Matt had, the older blonde saw the smile on his brother's face, whereupon he immediately tapped with his right index finger on the older brunette's shoulder, trying to to draw his attention on that. The Digidestined of Courage instantly saw the enormous smile on TK's face, hence he decided to react as fast as he could.

In the same moment TK tried to gather all the kindness he had after those minutes filled by silence. The sapphire-eyed teenager knew that it was his turn to loose the atmosphere between his best friend ans himself as fast as possible.

After rethinking what he could say, the blonde stepped slowly, but also certainly, forwards. Since he wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to embrace his best friend after this rather uncomfortable silence, he decided that it'd be acceptable if he would just try to speak with his best friend like every day. But with each step he took towards the brunette in front of him, the mind of the blonde seemed to lose its certainty.

As TK was just a mere meter away from his friend, he suddenly stopped on his place, now with his eyes shot wide open. Instantly TK realized how difficult it'd be to behave usually after his self-confession, hence he stopped a meter away from the brunette, being speechless and not really self-confident again.

The blonde's sapphire orbs were now connected with the auburn ones of his best friend. Both Digidestined tried to read one another through the other's faces, but, sadly, both failed miserably. Although TK and Kari could usually read each other perfectly, both had still this one facial expression none of them could read. It was _this one._ That's why both Digidestined still glared into each other's eyes, hoping that the other one would finally speak up.

To the younger blonde's fortune, the voice of an older Digidestined interrupted their exchange of glares.

"Hey, lovebirds! I'm sorry that I have to interrupt your creepy exchange of glares again," Tai spoke to the two younger Digidestined, of course to their own astonishment, "but Matt and I just want to say goodbye. So we'll meet you in three hours, just as we arranged," the older brunette announced with a friendly voice.

Obviously both TK and Kari were annoyed by the salutation Tai chose, but on the other hand it somehow managed to loose the tense between the two Digidestined, since both the Bearer of Hope and the Bearer of Light instantly realized that the other one was slightly annoyed as well.

After another couple of seconds, the older Digidestined drove away in their own cars, leaving an amused Yolei, a compassionate Ken, a still insecure TK and a slightly nervous Kari back. The group of four quickly managed to gather and to head towards the entrance after exchanging a few words.

As they walked towards the entrance of the gym through the empty schoolyards, which were surrounded by a warm, yellow light and the scent of mochi, Yolei tried to drag Ken a bit forwards. She had already linked her left arm to the right arm of Ken, that's why she easily managed to pull herself and Ken in front of the two other Digidestined. Instantly Ken's questioning glare made its way towards hid lavender-haired girlfriend, since Ken wasn't sure why his date did this, although he had an idea in his mind, considering Yolei's usual behaviour. The lavender-haired teenager understood rapidly what her boyfriend wanted.

"It's because of them," Yolei calmly whispered into Ken's right ear, pointing with her head towards TK and Kari, who were still going next to each other, sharing an uncomfortable silence, "I guess that they are pretty shocked now after everything that happened during the past minutes and I guess that we should leave them alone. Sooner or later they have to start to talk with each other, so we should just keep them on distance until we reach the gym. It'll be the best for them," Yolei finished her statement.

Ken just nodded back with a slight smile on his face, thinking about the caring character traits his girlfriend showed in such situations. He could be glad to have such a relationship with a person who was always able to show sincerity. As Ken still thought about his own relationship with the lavender-haired teenager next to him, he instinctively tightened his grip around her arm, although this was really unusual for him. In those moments it was clearly visible that his girlfriend really helped him to show more pleasure in such situations.

As if on cue, the purple-haired boy heard the shaking voice of a certain blonde-haired teenager behind him.

"W-well," the blonde started, being obviously really tensed up after their earlier meeting, "h-hi Kari." Since the Bearer of Hope instantly lost all the ideas he had in his mind to start a talk, he decided to say what he thought in this moment, of course trying to sound not as cheerful as he actually was. "You look... R-really fine."

As Yolei heard those words from the Digidestined of Hope, she spun her head slightly around, waiting for an answer of Kari. It was good for her that she turned her head around, since Kari decided to answer this statement with the help of her own blood, which rushed to her cheeks as fast as possible, covering them in a deep pink colour. Instantly Yolei's smile grew up before she spun herself back, knowing that she shouldn't tease her friends in this moment. After all, she went to the party as Ken's date.

The little group of Digidestined went slowly towards the entrance of the gym, as Kari suddenly spoke back to her best friend, of course to his own astonishment, since he expected that he said something wrong.

"You look fine too, TK," Kari answered with an shaking voice as her cheeks got even redder, although this seemed to be impossible. This time the blonde answered by himself with a blush, which was visible for everybody, even though he tried to hide it as well.

Eventually the small group arrived at the entrance, whence they could see a certain spiky-haired boy and his date on the other side of the entrance. After confirming their identities by the parents of some other students, everybody was allowed to enter the gym, where Davis and Akiko had been waiting for them.

Davis didn't know that this was an evening he wouldn't forget so fast. As he thought about greeting his friends enthusiastically, the mahogany-haired boy instantly decided that he should try to impress Akiko by showing a rather cool side of himself. He didn't know where this was leading to. (A/N: Before anybody gives a remark... No, I don't bash Davis with that. You'll see later what I mean, so... Don't be mad.)

"Hey, s'up guys?" Davis greeted his friends, who already entered the gym, with a rather low voice before wrapping his left arm around Akiko's shoulders. The gym was quite warm, but, nonetheless, Davis decided that he should try to show a caring side of himself by that.

Truth to be told, Yolei still couldn't believe what she saw in front of her, although she heard from her boyfriend a couple of days ago that Davis found a date for their Costume Party. But, although the lavender-haired girl sometimes had conflicts with the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, she was glad for him, knowing that he was actually a really caring person.

But before she could say anything, Ken answered the question with his calm and reassuring voice. "Nothing much happened. I guess that we all look forward to see what will happen today. But wouldn't you mind to introduce the girl next to you? You haven't finished the introduction earlier, since you... Well, you interrupted yourself."

In this very moment, Davis was slightly mad at Ken for pointing this fact out, although he knew that his friend didn't do that purposefully. That's why he quickly recovered his thoughts, still trying to sound as cool and polite as possible.

"Oh yeah, of course. This is Akiko. She is recently in my class and we decided to go in matching costumes. That's why Akiko wears a jersey from the FC Tokyo and I participate here as her manager," the mahogany-haired teenager explained. As he received several quite nods from everybody around him, he decided that he should maybe talk to Akiko privately and sincerely. That's why he decided to split the group up.

"I guess that we should maybe talk later to one another. I guess that Akiko also wants to talk to some of her friends and I'm pretty sure that you," he said as he turned himself around towards Ken and Yolei, "also want to do something by your own. So would you mind if we arrange a meeting point later? Maybe in one hour here at the place?" the goggle-head asked everybody around him.

Yolei instantly realized what he was doing. On the one hand he visibly tried to spend some time alone with Akiko, but on the other hand he also seemed to try to isolate TK and Kari from the rest of the group. As the lavender-haired girl realized everything, her smile suddenly grew even larger, before she again linked her right hand with Ken's left hand.

"Sounds good to me. I want to spend some time with Ken, I mean... Without him I wouldn't be able to be here, just like Cody, since I'm also not a student of Odaiba Junior High," the Bearer of Love and Sincerity started before turning her head around towards the purple-haired boy next to him, whose hand she squeezed tightly in this moment. "So we'll meet you later!"

As she finished that statement, she turned around before heading towards the dance floor. Davis did something similar as well, though he headed together with Akiko towards some friends of her, who still couldn't believe that Akiko, one of the most popular girls amongst their grade, decided to go together with Davis to the party.

Suddenly just two silent persons were left. Both the Digidestined of Hope and the Digidestined of Light stood nearby the entrance, being insecure what to do now after their friends left.

The scent of fresh Imagawayaki, which seemingly dragged the stench of TK's and Davis' sweat out of the gym, spun around the whole gym, creating a rather reassuring atmosphere. Sadly, both Digidestined of Hope and Light still seemed to be pretty nervous. The situation was even getting worse as TK suddenly saw two people from his basketball team, Katsu and Tsubasa, walking towards him. As he noticed that both were grinning towards him and Kari, the blonde instantly realized what would happen. After another couple of seconds, the two tall figures approached in front of him and Kari.

"You liar. You told me that you haven't asked Kari out, TK," the smaller one, Katsu, started to speak, "but I'm glad for you, though. It is nice to see that you even decided to wear matching costumes, although it is pretty creepy to see you dressed as an angel, TK," he finished the statement, which caused Tsubasa to chuckle lightly.

As Tsubasa decided to add something to the earlier statement of his teammate, who was dressed as an usual green cactus, he was immediately interrupted by the annoyed voice of a certain blonde in front of him.

"We aren't on a date, Katsu," the blonde spoke up, obviously to the relief of the brunette next to him, "we just accidentally dressed up in matching costumes. That's all, it's just coincidence."

"You don't know if this is coincidence or fate," the cactus-dressed basketball player immediately answered, of course to TK's and Kari's astonishment.

After hearing such a philosophical statement from his teammate, the blonde started to reflect his day again, starting with the usual day at school, up to the talk with Davis, his self-confession and his speechlessness as he saw his best friend. But now, as the Bearer of Hope started to add the statement from Katsu, he started to think if it meant something that he and his best friend wore matching costumes. Maybe this was fate. But how he could prove it?

The blonde teenager decided that he should maybe think about it, but as he realized that Katsu still waited for an answer and that the chocolate-haired girl next to him still showed how embarrassed she felt in this very moment, TK decided that he should answer as fast as possible, despite the insecurity he had after the earlier statement from his teammate. But before the cobalt-eyed could answer anything, the leaf green-haired boy, who was dressed as a cactus, spoke up with his scornfully sounding voice.

"But we don't want to disrupt you, lovebirds. So have fun together," the cactus-dressed basketball player added before he turned around, leaving the place together with Tsubasa, who was obviously dressed as an usual carrot.

Although TK knew that both his teammates wouldn't behave like that without having an important reason, he was slightly upset after the talk they had. His uncomfortableness grew up as he saw his auburn-eyed crush shifting awkwardly on her place, with her cheeks being coloured in a deep crimson colour, not knowing what to say after such a talk.

The blonde sighed, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his right hand, thinking what to do or to say now. As the sapphire-eyed Digidestined thought about a possible opening for their difficult talk, his best friend suddenly spoke up, of course to the blonde's astonishment.

"We should just ignore all those stupid allusions, TK, shouldn't we?" the chocolate-haired Digidestined started with her big auburn eyes still being focused on the floor, "I'm not sure if it'd be a good idea to fuel those rumors. So maybe we should just try to ignore them," the brunette finished her statement before she spun her head around, gazing now directly into the sapphire orbs of her best friend and waiting eagerly for an answer.

The blonde decided that he should just nod as an answer, knowing that his best friend was right. Although TK eventually started to be fully aware of his feelings for the brunette next to him, he knew as well that it wouldn't be helpful for both of them to fuel the rumors about them. After all, he didn't know if his crush developed the same feelings for him.

As the blonde nodded merely back as a sign of approval, offering an additional little, reassuring smile, the Digidestined of Light smiled visibly back, hoping that the whole evening would get better. Although she wasn't fully aware of what she felt for TK after the first part of the evening, she knew that she would probably knew what she felt for his best friend after this evening. That's why a part of her was excited for the rest of the evening, though another part of her still doubted that everything would turn out well.

None of them knew what was going to happen during the next couple of hours.

* * *

><p>In the interim a small group of five Digimon decided to test the load capacity of the ventilation shaft of the gym, trying to sneak into the gym without getting any attention.<p>

"Why do we have to do this?" Demiveemon asked everybody around him, being obviously annoyed by the path they chose to sneak into the gym.

First the small group of Digimon ignored Demiveemon's question, since they had many reasons to do that. First of all, none of them was sure whether they could be heard somewhere by students. The second reason was blatantly obvious as well.

Since the small group of Digimon met before the gym as their partners arrived with them, nobody dared to speak up. After greeting each other friendly, everybody noticed the mess in the group of their partners. For one moment the atmosphere was pretty relaxed among three of the five Digimon, who went to the party without wearing a costume, just like they arranged several days before the party. But as one Rookie and one Champion Digimon arrived at their meeting place, the group of Digimon couldn't believe that both Digimon had exactly the same problem as their partners.

First the Digimon of Light showed up, being dressed like the 8-year-old Kari. Since all Digimon knew how Kari looked like back then from some pictures they saw, they could easily see what Gatomon did. But as Patamon completed the group after having a very short talk with his human partner, nobody could believe that the guinea pig-like Digimon showed up dressed like the 8-year-old TK. Except of simple courtesies, nobody dared to say anything up to Demiveemon's question, which still wasn't answered.

The ventilation shaft was made just one year ago, the scent of a new car still emerged from the steel walls. But, unfortunately, it didn't manage to fetch a reassuring atmosphere among the small group of Digimon. The uneasiness among some of the members grew even up as they reached an eight-meter-high vertical, which led towards the roof construction of the gym, which was pointed out as the actual destination of the group.

Gatomon, given how independent she was, tried to climb up as the first one of the group with the skills she possessed from having a pretty similar body structure to a cat. But, to her misfortune, the steel walls were still very repellent. After climbing approximately three meters upwards, she slipped and fell down, but with the skills the cat-like Digimon possessed, she managed to land gracefully on her paws.

"Isn't there any other route?" Demiveemon instantly asked after realizing that it would be pretty hard for him to climb upwards.

The group of Digimon rethought if there was any other possibility left to get to their destination, but, after realizing that they could maybe get lost in the ventilation system if they wouldn't follow the instructions their partners gave them, Patamon instantly found the solution.

"I guess that Poromon and I could maybe transport you upwards."

For half a minute the group rethought whether this was the only possibility left, but after realizing that Patamon was probably right, every single member of the group prepared theirselves for the transport.

"Poromon, you can try to take Minomon upwards, I'll take Demiveemon," Patamon thought out loud before Demiveemon sat on his back, making it a bit difficult for the guinea pig-like Digimon to fly straight upwards.

Minomon quickly sat down on Poromon's back before the pink Digimon tried to fly upwards. Although Poromon wasn't a very good flyer, the bird-like Digimon managed to head straight upwards without any struggling. Patamon did the same as well with Demiveemon, carrying him up to the top of the cliff and giving him the possibility to climb down of himself. During the flight Demiveemon managed to stay calm, what obviously helped Patamon to fly straight upwards without bumping into the steel walls around them.

After letting Demiveemon go, Patamon quickly flew down backwards, knowing that Poromon wouldn't have enough strength to carry Gatomon upwards. In the interim Poromon sat down on the top of the cliff, being quite exhausted after carrying Minomon the whole distance upwards.

As the orange and white Digimon arrived on the ground, he decided that he should stare directly into Gatomon's eyes, asking by the help of his glare whether he was authorized to carry her upwards, ignoring the tense between them that filled the first part of the evening. Besides, the Digimon of Hope was quite insecure whether he could speak up properly, considering the tense between him and the Digimon of Light.

In the interim the white cat-like Digimon tried several times to jump the cliff upwards, but all her attempts failed due to the lack of stickiness in the new ventilation shaft. Of course Gatomon saw that there wasn't any other possibility left, hence she decided to answer the silent question of Patamon with a short, but also confident, smile. The holy Digimon also realized that this could be a good possibility to erase the uneasiness between them that filled the evening yet.

As Patamon noted the smile on Gatomon's face, the guinea pig-like Digimon started to lose his nervousness. His own face expression began to show more confidence as well after this short, significant action.

The Rookie level-Digimon flew quickly upwards, positioning himself a few centimeters/inches over the head of Gatomon, before flying slowly down and grabbing Gatomon under her shoulders with his paws. After making sure that Gatomon wouldn't probably fall down during their flight upwards, Patamon started to put more passion into the movements of his wings, starting to lift himself and Gatomon gently upwards.

Patamon's wings started to work with their full power, trying to gain more attitude as fast as possible. Although his wings weren't really built for quick flying, Patamon managed to gain more attitude.

Both Gatamon and Patamon were very glad in this moment that the other one wasn't able to see his/her own face. Although both tried to hide the blush that started to appear on their cheeks, none of them managed to do so. Both Digimon have never been so close to each other, that's why both felt little tingles in their own stomachs, which was considered by both Digimon as something very unusual, since they've never felt such a tingle in their own stomachs.

As Patamon gained more and more attitude, he silently began to rethink what the blush on his cheeks could mean. Although he was still very uncertain about his own emotions for Gatomon, he knew that the bond between him and Gatomon was a very special one. But in the moment the guinea pig-like Digimon realized that they arrived at the level of the rest of the Digimon, he decided that it would be the best to think later about that. Now he had to do something else.

As Patamon lifted Gatomon on the level of the path, he gently lifted Gatomon down on it before landing in front of her. Patamon quickly straightened the green hat he wore before Gatomon did the same with the pink scarf she wore.

After another little, but now definitely more comfortable, silence, the white cat-like Digimon spoke up, obviously to the amazement of the white and orange Digimon in front of her, who hasn't expected to hear those words so fast.

"Thank you for your help, Patamon," the white cat-like Digimon with a holy ring on her tail stated, before giving Patamon a quick embrace. The Digimon of Hope instantly blushed at the sudden action, before being able to give an short answer.

"No problem, Gatomon," Patamon answered in a friendly way before motivating the whole group to head towards their destination.

* * *

><p>"They don't look as if they were quite happy with the evening yet," a lavender-haired girl stated towards a certain guy next to her.<p>

"I can understand them pretty much," the boy next to her answered, "during the whole evening everybody keeps telling them how cute they look as a pair and so on. This can be quite annoying, but, nonetheless, I don't want to see them suffer just because of such an accident. Shouldn't we help them?" the purple-haired boy asked back.

Yolei just gave a reluctant sigh back as an answer before starting to think about the possibilities they had, since both she and Ken didn't want to see Kari and TK suffer. Obviously both Digidestined were annoyed by all the allusions their schoolmates made them.

The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity still rethought all the possibilities they had. Although she wanted to enjoy the evening with her boyfriend, the lavender-haired girl knew as well that both she and her boyfriend would be quite unhappy if they would see their friends suffering during the whole evening.

Suddenly a realistic possibility appeared in the Digidestined's head, before she thought everything out loud. "Why should we swim against everyone? We can join the other people as well!" she pointed out before turning her head around towards her boyfriend. "Ken, wouldn't you like to play matchmaker with me, for the sake of your friends?"

In the first moment Ken was startled by this question. The Bearer of Kindness always saw himself as a rather restrained person, who tried to keep himself out of the love-life of other people. Completely on the contrary, his girlfriend possessed a character that encouraged her to play the matchmaker for other people. Although the purple-haired never heard it that explicit from his girlfriend before, he knew from former talks with his girlfriend that she actually saw the possibility of an romantic relationship between the Digidestined of Hope and Light. Nevertheless, Ken definitely wasn't expecting that the evening would turn out this way.

But in the moment he decided to answer his girlfriend's earlier question with a slightly reluctant sounding yes, he heard the sound of a liquid pouring out of a glass next to him.

Just a mere second later he turned himself around before he recognized his best friend standing several meters away from him, with his face being full of shame that he accidentally did what he tried to avoid.

* * *

><p>Davis instantly grabbed a hanky out of the inside pocket of his suit, before he decided that he, as a real gentlemen, should offer his date a possibility to dry the clothes she wore.<p>

It all happened as Davis tried to show his politeness by offering his date a glass of apple juice. But as the Bearer of Courage and Friendship arrived nearby Akiko, he accidentally tripped over a cable on the ground before a part of the apple juice splat across the upper body of his date. After losing his calmness for a moment, since Davis tried to create the perfect evening for the black-haired girl, the goggle-head managed to reassure himself before trying to help her.

Instantly Ken noted Davis' nervousness, which led him to the conclusion that he should actually try to reassure his best friend. After telling his girlfriend that it'd be actually important as well to reassure Davis, the purple-haired Digidestined noted that Akiko was still speaking to his best friend.

"Thank you, Davis, but..." Akiko calmly started before making a little break, "I guess that you don't have to do that. After all, I'm wearing a football jersey. It isn't even visible after all. Nonetheless, I should maybe go to the bathroom for a second. I'll be right back!" the russet-eyed girl announced before heading slowly towards the bathroom, which was located nearby the gym.

As Davis saw the long legs of Akiko disappearing behind the entrance to the gym, he instantly sat down on a nearby standing bench. Although it was quite warm in the gym due to the high amount of people in it, the Bearer of Courage and Friendship still felt cold spins traveling down his back due to the nervousness he created fully by himself. Additionally, the goggle-head buried his face in the palms of his hands as a little sign of resignation.

Immediately Ken noted the crushed spirits of his best friend and Digivolving partner. Just a mere second later Ken sat down directly next to the goggle-head, offering him a little reassuring smile and a couple of encouraging words.

"Davis," Ken started as he felt the scent of a quite expensive aftershave emerging from Davis' suit and circling around his nose, "first of all. Why do you make yourself _so_ nervous? You don't have to be perfect. I'm pretty sure that Akiko likes you just how you ar-"

"But what if she doesn't?" the spiky-haired teenager asked back, with his voice being unusually insecure and his hands still trembling lightly, "Akiko seems to be a pretty cool girl. We share the same hobbies, have a similar style and when we talk I can be myself. But this here isn't an usual day! Here we're on a date, so I have to be perfect for her!"

As Ken decided to answer, he was suddenly interrupted by a person who had a certain connection with love.

"Haven't you just told just a second ago by yourself that you can be yourself around her?" the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity calmly started, "so why are you trying to make yourself nervous? I know that we had some arguments in the past, but I just don't want to see you destroy yourself because of the lack of courage you have now. You're just scared of everything that could happen," the lavender-haired Digidestined teased her friend purposefully, knowing that this would actually incite Davis. Obviously it worked.

Instantly Davis stood up from his place before his voice became eventually self-confident. "Me? Lack of courage?" the goggle-head asked ironically back, "I'm the Bearer of Courage! I have enough courage for the date with Akiko! I'm able to structure the perfect evening for her!"

"Then show it," Yolei splat back before the grin on her face grew rapidly up as she pushed the mahogany-haired boy slightly towards his date, who arrived a couple of seconds earlier in the gym.

Assuming that their work was done in this very moment, Yolei turned herself around before linking her left arm with Ken's right one, heading straight towards the dance floor. As Ken caught one last glance at Daisuke, he turned himself around to the lavender-haired teenager next to him.

"Well, this hasn't really worked out like I did want to," the Digidestined of Kindness quietly thought out loud before receiving an affirmative answer from his girlfriend.

"Truth to be told, I had another plan, too," the Bearer of Love and Sincerity answered before her voice got more confident again, "it's good that we have a second chance to help our friends today."

* * *

><p><em>End of chapter 2<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Okay... First of all: I'm not really sure if I can end this just in three chapters. So maybe there will be a fourth chapter. We'll see.

If this chapter seems to be rushed, crappy or if you find any mistakes, tell them me by using the review button below! (Or send me a PM, if you want to.) I really try to improve my writing and getting feedback is really helpful. Positive feedback would be nice as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Costume Party: Chapter 3_

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everybody! I'd like to present you the third chapter of my story 'Costume Party.'

Well, I totally forgot to add something in the A/N of chapter 2. I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews, faves and follows! They kept me really motivated, whence I was able to write this chapter pretty fast.

Anyway, here's the disclaimer: Let's see... What could I do if I would own Digimon? First of all, I'd like to travel to Japan. But since I don't own Digimon, I have to make savings for that. As well I don't own the song _'So Close'_ by _Jon McLaughlin. _I haven't included the lyrics here, but since I've mentioned the song in this chapter, I guess that I should include it also in the disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Kari's hands were placed on her cheeks. The brunette's elbows were rested on her own thighs, which were covered by the angelic white dress she wore as she let out an exhausted sigh. She definitely imagined that she would spend the whole evening together happily with her friends, instead of rethinking the relationship she shared with her best friend after getting at least 10 remarks from people she barely knew that they look cute as a pair.<p>

Earlier she decided together with her best friend, TK, that they should stand all the allusions everybody else made. But after picking out this as the best solution, she instantly regretted everything. The last one and a half hours were just filled by endless allusions and teases. Since almost their whole grade already heard (or even created) rumors about them being a pair, nobody was fully surprised after seeing both Digidestined dressed as angels. Nonetheless, most of her friends still insisted on supporting her friend by telling her how glad they were about the apparent new relationship between the sapphire-eyed boy and the auburn-eyed girl.

Obviously the biggest impression she had yet resulted from a statement made by a certain cactus-dressed boy.

"_You don't know if this is coincidence or fate."_

It was obviously one of those statements that were able to make Kari rethink some parts of her life. After the last two hours, Kari was quite insecure about her own feelings for her blonde-haired best friend.

The Bearer of Light was yet sure that she developed an unique friendship with her best friend. As well she knew that she and the Bearer of Hope shared an unique bond that was even able to cross the border between two worlds. Naturally she sometimes thought whether she should take their relationship further, but Kari always decided to ignore such thoughts, being pretty sure that it'd be the best to stay at the status quo without trying to get even closer to her best friend. But after the first part of the evening, she decided that she should maybe rethink this particular decision.

The brunette was still sitting on the edge of a bench, her nose being ensnared by her own unique strawberry scent mixed with the heavy, wet air which escaped the teenager's bodies. After straightening her pink, ridiculously long scarf with the palm of her right hand, she started to be enslaved by her own thoughts again. TK went towards the bathroom a minute ago, telling that he would come back as fast as possible.

The chocolate-haired Digidestined never thought about taking a new step in the relationship between herself and her best friend for a long span. But after hearing one statement quite often this evening, she decided that she should actually think about it, considering that she possessed such thoughts before the Party, although she tried to push them far away from herself.

"_I've been waiting for this so long! I expected since years that you two would eventually become a couple."_

Those words were able to sum up most of the conversations Kari had with her friends during the last two hours.

Although Kari was aware of all the rumors that has been spread through their grade, she haven't expected almost everybody to see her and TK as a possible couple. It wasn't something that would bother her, but it was something she had to think about for some minutes.

Kari knew that she shared an unique bond with her best friend. But she still searched for some evidence in her head before something suddenly clicked in her head.

Obviously there had to be a reason why she was always relaxed when she was nearby TK. There was also a reason why she was quite excited as she saw the blonde dressed as Magnaangemon, which meant that they would participate at the party with matching costumes. It was also quite logical why TK's gaze always was something special for Kari. And it eventually made sense that the brunette had the urge to be around the blonde every day.

This wasn't just friendship, and after the first part of the evening, which was filled by excitement and anxiety, pleasure and shame, clear and vague statements, feelings of warmth and cold, the brunette realized that only one feeling could produce such an inner emotional mess.

Love.

For Kari, it was one of the moments when everything seemed to slow down. It was the moment she eventually started to be fully aware of the feelings she possessed for the blonde, after months of being split between the strong friendship she shared with TK and her desire for more. It was a pleasant feeling for the brunette, since this particular confrontation with her own feelings managed to reassure her immediately.

Just a mere moment later the blonde arrived again at the gym, with Kari immediately realizing something else after seeing her crush.

TK still was her best friend. Though the Digidestined of Light started to be fully aware of the feelings she possessed for the blonde, he was still her best friend. And this was, obviously, a rather wicked consequence of the confrontation she had with herself a moment ago. Kari's face instantly changed from being fully confident into being split between showing a confident site of herself and the slight problems that could perhaps arise.

_'Well, this isn't going to make things easier,'_ Kari quietly thought to herself before she rose up from her place, greeting her best friend with a now slightly uneasy smile, which was instantly blown away as the Bearer of Light gazed into the blonde's eyes.

* * *

><p>Gatomon slowly opened the last barrier. It was a grid made of stainless steel, but, with the help of the cat-like skills the feline Digimon possessed, she easily managed to open the grid, opening a hatch for the group of Digimon, which led them directly towards their target.<p>

One by one escaped the tight ventilation shaft, being quite happy about the heavy air that circled around their noses, since it was still a pleasure in comparison to the even heavier air inside the ventilation shaft.

As the group of Digimon gazed around the crowded gym from their viewpoint, which was positioned on the shafts they already escaped from, every single member was pretty stunned by the view they had.

The light in the gym was dimmed now, since the ruling students tried to create a romantic and reassuring aura, despite the extremely high amount of students in the crowded gym. The sweat that emerged the students as they were dancing together wasn't helpful as well. Nonetheless, the combination of the dimmed light and most of the students dancing slowly in pairings managed to create a romantic, yet not intrusive atmosphere.

All five Digimon were still standing on the top of the ventilation shaft, which was positioned approximately 3 meters under the roof. After another little silence, which was filled by everybody gazing around the whole gym, a certain feline Digimon spoke up.

"This view is just breathtaking, isn't it?" the Digimon of Light asked everybody around her, before poking Patamon slightly on his shoulder. "What do you think?"

"Well," Patamon slowly started, "I guess that you're right," he answered Gatomon's question as he turned around, gazing with his hopeful sapphire orbs directly into Gatomon's ones. "We all can be happy that we can share this moment with our friends."

"Of course!" Minomon added himself into the conversation, "it is as if we could see all the hopes and dreams of the people below us."

In this very moment, every single member of the small group of Digimon realized how much the atmosphere changed after their corporate maneuver in front of the escarpment. After this maneuver, which was followed by the talk between Patamon and Gatomon, the whole group started a joyful discussion about their memories, the ones they shared with everybody as well as the ones they shared yet just with their partners. As the whole discussion ended with an story about a hilarious talk between Demiveemon and Jun, Davis' older sister, everybody burst out into laughter.

That's why the group of Digital Monsters could now stand on the top of the ventilation shaft with everybody being rather loose now. Thereby Demiveeemon suddenly felt the urge to ask something straight out, since he had a question in his mind since a couple of hours.

"Is it coincidence that both you dressed up as your partners?" the baby dragon asked the Digimon of Light and Hope, who were standing directly in front of him.

As the sapphire orbs of Patamon met again with the sky blue ones of Gatomon, both Digimon quickly realized that the other one had the same answer in mind, hence Patamon decided to answer for both him and Gatomon.

"It was all coincidence," the guinea pig-like Digimon calmly answered before he suddenly spun himself around, gazing again directly into the eyes of Gatomon. "Or fate."

Obviously Gatomon was pretty stunned by this sudden addition of Patamon, but just a mere second later, the feline Digimon answered the glare with a confident smirk. "I fully agree," she added to Patamon's statement, "It was either coincidence or fate. But, looking on the whole incident from this point on, I can't understand why both Patamon and I were so stiff earlier. We should still enjoy this evening together as a group, ignoring such rather funny incidents, shouldn't we?" the white cat-like Digimon asked everybody around her with her voice being full of motivation.

As Minomon and Poromon friendly agreed to the answers of the Digimon of Hope and Light, it was visible to everybody that the tense just flew away during the past minutes, which reminded every Digimon of one important lesson they already learned during their adventures.

_'Sometimes a barrier can help us to be true to ourselves and to everybody around us.'_

* * *

><p>A spiky-haired Digidestined was leaning against a side wall of the gym of Odaiba Junior High School as he suddenly let out a quite exhausted sigh, covering his own forehead with the palm of his left hand.<p>

The Bearer of Courage and Friendship hadn't expected such a tempestuous evening. As he went out of his apartment, being almost overwhelmed by his own self-confidence, Davis was sure that he was able to create the perfect evening for Akiko.

But, according to him, almost nothing worked out. So he decided that he shouldn't even go together with the black-haired girl towards her best friend, giving her a bit more space and having the eventual possibility to rethink all the 'mistakes' he made by his own.

That's why the mahogany-haired teenager just stood there, still thinking about every single incident during the last two hours as suddenly two tall figures appeared in front of him.

"Look," the lavender-haired Digidestined girl spoke to her friend, "as much as I'd like to spend as much time as possible with Ken, we don't want to see you suffer. What's the matter?"

Davis let out another exhausted sigh before he answered Yolei's question. "Everything is just crap."

"What? Why everything is crap?" the Digidestined dressed as a prisoner asked her friend back, who was now wiping the sweat away from his forehead with the right arm of the suit he wore.

"Nothing worked out as it should," the mahogany-haired teenager explained, "why should I even try to impress Akiko? I messed everything up!"

"Are you kidding me, Davis?" the Bearer of Love and Sincerity immediately asked back, "Haven't you said that you try to be the perfect gentlemen for Akiko? So please don't dig yourself a hole, Davis!"

In this very moment, Davis seemed to be one of the hardly present persons with moodiness in the whole gym. The Digidestined was still sitting on a bench nearby the entry as his gaze went from one end of the gym to another. The goggle-head instantly realized what almost everybody else was doing.

Dancing.

As he gazed all the different dancing pairs on, who were dressed as dwarfs, kangaroos, flowers, sailors or even as Mochi, he immediately saw the happy, cheerful face expressions of almost everybody around him. Most of the people were still dancing in the tact of the recently ongoing rock song as the DJ suddenly announced a little break, since he had physical needs as well.

Yolei, given the observant kind of person she was, realized forthwith how disappointed Davis' sigh was after gazing all the couples with his russet eyes on. This leas her instantly to a conclusion.

"Don't you want to dance?"

"With you!?" the mahogany-haired goggle-head instantly responded, obviously to Yolei's amusement.

"Not with me, silly," the lavender-haired girl answered, being partly annoyed and partly amused by this answer. "With Akiko, of course."

"But I _can't _dance!" Davis answered. In this moment he rose up from the place he was sitting, now with his hands waving through the air as a sign of being completely shocked from this answer.

Ken, who was standing next to his date the whole time, was still thinking about the uncertainty that emerged from Davis, since this was really unusual. But before he could speak up, trying to reassure his best friend, his girlfriend started to solve the problem her way: With teasing him.

"Have you tried yet? No?" the Bearer of Love and Sincerity began, "so you don't know if you're good at it! I can't believe that I see you being intimidated _and_ lacking courage!"

It was the same principle as earlier that evening. Given how sensitive Davis could be in questions of both his crests, the lavender-haired teenager could easily incite Davis.

"Don't call my main character traits into question!" Davis immediately answered, with his voice being now eventually courageous, "I have enough courage to dance with Akiko! I'll do my best."

"Then do it. Now," Yolei answered as a tiny smirk on her face. Just a second later the lavender-haired teenager dragged her friend away from the bench, pushing him towards half the gym to Akiko, who was chatting with her friends.

"And now, swim!" the cognac-eyed girl said as she gave Davis a final push towards Akiko.

Yolei immediately realized that it was getting late, so the whole prom was supposed to end in just half an hour. As well the lavender-haired Digidestined realized that she hadn't danced yet with her boyfriend as often as she actually wanted to. But before she could say anything, Yolei became speechless for a moment. The right hand of a certain purple-haired teenager was positioned on her left shoulder. As the lavender-haired Digidestined spun herself around, she started to gaze directly into his gunmetal-coloured eyes.

"Now it's our time. Let's dance," the Digidestined of Kindness said, offering a confident smile. But on their way to the dance floor, the two Digidestined accidentally spotted two other Digidestined, being now fully sure that they could help them to solve the problem they had.

* * *

><p>Both TK and Kari were fully annoyed.<p>

Although both Digidestined were now fully aware of the feelings they possessed for one another after the food for their thoughts they received after dressing up in matching costumes, they still didn't know that the other one possessed those feelings as well, hence they tried to avoid to show any romantic allusions towards one another. But there was one thing that made everything difficult.

It was their whole grade in particular.

TK let out another little sigh before he continued to gaze the chocolate-haired girl next to him on. Obviously she was as annoyed as the blonde, considering all the signs she gave by the help of her body language.

Most visibly, Kari showed how uncomfortable she felt by her face. Her eyes showed a mixture between pleasure and shame. Simultaneously she bit her under lip, showing that she was rethinking the whole evening.

The blonde saw the uneasiness in his friend's movements, hence he decided that he should try to relax the tensed atmosphere between them someway. But how he should do that? The Bearer of Hope knew that he was nervous as well, considering the confession he made to himself earlier that evening.

The Digidestined were sitting on a bench nearby the table with drinks, since Kari's mouth was already dry from explaining literally each five minutes that she and her best friend and secret crush dressed up accidentally in matching costumes. But, although the Digidestined of Hope and Light tried to spread that message, most of their classmates were still asking them whether they were now a pair or not, since almost everybody expected that.

But next to the generally positive statements about TK and Kari being probably in a relationship, one person was quite mad at TK for the seemingly new level of their relationship. It was Katsumi, a student of the class 9-B. Almost their whole grade was aware of the huge crush Katsumi possessed for Kari, and, although he was obviously dressed as a squirrel, with the enormous fluffy tail he taped on his back, he possessed enough courage to confess to Kari in front of her and her friends. But since the brunette never possessed any feelings for Katsumi, she decided that she shouldn't lie and turn him down in a polite way. But, although Kari managed to be as friendly as humanly possible, Katsumi instantly became mad at TK, thinking that his crush already was on a date with him. But before the situation could escalate, the brunette Digidestined managed to calm him down, with the help of the reassuring atmosphere that emerged from her kind character.

After another couple of silent seconds, the sapphire-eyed Digidestined eventually decided that he should loosen the atmosphere as fast as possible. However, before the Bearer of Hope couldn't say anything, since a lavender-haired person suddenly arrived, immediately starting with her little lecture.

"Hey guys!" Yolei friendly greeted the two Digidestined in front of her, who didn't seem to be as cheerful as she and her boyfriend. "What's the matter? Why don't you dance together?" the lavender-haired Digidestined asked the two teenagers in front of him, being completely aware that she hit a soft spot.

Instantly Yolei and Ken noted that the Bearer of Love and Sincerity managed to hit the point. TK's and Kari's already quite shocked faces showed now a mixture of pure horror and lack of appreciation. Both Digidestined haven't expected her friend to be so direct. But as both thought that this teasing couldn't get worse, Yolei eventually decided to hit them straight away after seeing how her strategy worked.

"Come on, guys, don't try to deny that you wouldn't like to be a couple," Yolei went straight forwards with a now really confident voice. "Think about it, even Ken thinks so, right?"

The purple-haired Digidestined, who was standing the whole time next to his girlfriend, with his right hand entwined with her left one, was relatively astonished as well. But since his thoughts about the friendship between Kari and TK were at least partly similar to his girlfriend's ones, he decided that he should tell what he thinks.

"Yeah, I agree to Yolei."

This was the moment both TK and Kari became completely startled. Both Digidestined have been expecting such statements from Yolei, but not from the shy, rather restrained Ken.

Before one of the Digdiestined of Hope and Light could react to that sudden statement, Yolei's voice became audible again.

"But now we should give you some time to thank about it. See you later guys!" Just a mere second later, Yolei and Ken spun themselves around before heading towards the dance floor, leaving two startled Digidestined back.

After going together with his girlfriend to the dance floor, Ken decided that he should speak about the problem he sensed.

"Won't that split them apart if we tease them too much?" the purple-haired boy asked the girl next to her.

"Trust me," Yolei immediately responded with her voice being full of confidence, "eventually it'll work out and they'll become happier. But now we should finally dance."

* * *

><p>"TK, I guess that we shouldn't spend the rest of the evening together. We reached the point where everything starts to get annoying."<p>

The blonde couldn't deny that the evening was getting hard for him as well. In this moment he was fully aware of the fact that he possessed special feelings for the brunette next to him, but, since he wasn't sure whether she had the same romantic feelings for him, he tried to hide this feelings from her. Obviously it wasn't helpful that almost every single student of their grade already saw them as a couple.

Kari had similar problems as well. After her rethinking of her relationship to TK, she couldn't stand all the allusions everybody made, especially considering that she wasn't allowed to make a move on her best friend and crush, since she didn't know whether he felt the same for her, although everybody kept telling her that.

"Yeah, I can understand what you mean," the blonde responded after a couple of silent seconds with a lightly trembling voice, "all the teases slowly start to get annoying. We should try to avoid them and..." the blonde made a little break before continuing his sentence, "The easiest way is too split apart for the rest of the evening, though it lasts just half an hour. After all, we're angels, so we can fly home together after the party," TK said, trying to erase the tense between him and his crush. Unexpectedly, it actually worked out, since Kari responded this little joke with a partly exempt giggle.

"You're right, TK," the brunette said as she spun herself around, gazing now into the sapphire orbs of her best friends, which were absolutely breathtaking in her view, despite the uneasiness that emerged from his eyes, which completely opposed the reassuring atmosphere that emerged the blonde by the help of his costume. "So we meet in half an hour at the entrance?"

"Seems good to me," the Digidestined of Hope answered, trying to hide how he really felt in this moment. Inside him a conflict started to rise up. Although he could understand that Kari wanted to avoid any teases for the rest of the evening, since she found them probably as annoying as the blonde himself, he actually planned to spend the rest of his evening with his crush as well. He didn't know whether he could ask her for a dance, but he obviously didn't want to split apart. Nonetheless, he thought that he had to accept Kari's decision.

Both Digidestined still gazed into one another's eyes, trying to find any possible sign whether the other one felt the same. Sadly, both Digidestined were still too stunned by one another's appearance, hence they couldn't find out whether the other one felt the same.

Seconds passed by as the brunette eventually said goodbye to her best friend. "See you later, TK. I really hope that you'll have fun during the rest of the evening."

The Bearer of Hope could just offer a merely visible smile as a response, since he couldn't be really cheerful after this evening, since a part of him hoped everything would eventually turn out better.

The blonde looked at his chocolate-haired crush for the last time, before he eventually spun around, heading towards some members of his basketball team. Although he tried to deny it, the last glance he kept on Kari made him feel even more depressed, since it reminded him of how beautiful Kari looked dressed as Angewomon (according to him).

* * *

><p>Davis took another huge breath before the DJ announced that only a few songs would be played till the end, what could be seen as a try to encourage even the rather shy people who hasn't danced yet. As well the crimson-haired DJ announced that he would only play slow songs from now on.<p>

"Okay guys," the crimson-haired young adult announced, "now we'll give you a song for all the couples among you. It's '_So Close' _from _Jon McLaughlin!_

The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship inhaled another huge load of sweaty air before he slowly positioned his right hand on Akiko's shoulder, being obviously insecure whether he was doing right.

_'I should've been taking dancing lessons during the last week,' _the goggle-head quietly affirmed towards himself, _'but now everything is too late. I have to make the best out of this situation..."_

Another couple of seconds passed by before the Digidestined encouraged himself again. His left arm was simultaneously heading towards the pitch-black haired girl in front of him before he entwined his own fingers with the fingers of Akiko's right hand.

Akiko's arms were already in position, with her left arm being circled around the mahogany-haired boy. Slowly the first few rhythms of the song emerged from the gigantic boxes that were positioned in the whole gym.

The first few lines of the song slowly circled around the gym, mixing now with the hot, heavy air. Despite the warmth in the gym, the atmosphere seemed to be ridiculously relaxes. Visibly most of the people enjoyed to dance now with a partner, not caring whether they had a date since the beginning of the evening or not. Most of the students encouraged themselves to ask somebody in their proximity whether he or she would like to dance, and visibly most people agreed to the proposals.

Obviously almost no one among the students danced professionally yet, but it was visible as well that lessons weren't always needed. After the first few lines almost every single couple found their own rhythm, being just focused on one another. But there were also some exceptions. Sadly, one of them was Davis.

The goggle-head was obviously nervous before his first dance with his crush. The mahogany-haired teenager even increased his own nervousness by getting more and more insecure whether he could dance properly or not. The Bearer of Courage and Friendship showed a rarely seen side of him. It was his nervous side.

After the first refrain the spiky-haired Digidestined made his first little slip. But, according to him, the world seemed to end as he stepped on Akiko's feet, which was responded by the girl with a quite loud shriek.

Davis didn't know what to do. Though he tried to impress his friend and crush, the goggle-head was also quite sure that he messed everything up. He slowly lowered his head before he started to gaze directly towards the floor. The scent of heavy sweat emerged from the Digidestined's suit, but in the moment he decided that he should just go away from the black-haired girl as fast as possible, he suddenly felt the grip around his waist being tightened.

As he gazed up, staring now directly into the russet eyes of Akiko, he wasn't quite sure what this should mean. To his luck, Akiko quickly realized that her date was confused in this very moment.

"Davis," the black-haired teenager started, "why are you acting so different today? You seem so insecure and you're worried about each little thing. What's wrong?" Akiko asked her date with a sincere voice.

First Davis didn't know what he should respond. Should he tell the truth or would that bother Akiko too much? Almost half a minute passed by before the Digidestined made a decision: Telling the truth was the only logical way.

"Well," the mahogany-haired boy explained, "you already know that I'm kinda nervous. It is just..." now the Bearer of Courage and Friendship made a little pause, being quite insecure whether he should tell the whole truth, "I-I kinda like you."

"Oh," the russet-eyed girl answered, trying to hide how happy she actually was after hearing this sentence from Davis, "but why are you then acting so different today? Are you trying to impress me?"

The Bearer of Courage and Friendship shyly nodded before he added a few words. "Actually... Yeah."

After hearing this statement from the goggle-head, the smile on Akiko's face became rapidly bigger. "Oh silly," the black-haired girl responded with a big smile on her face, "but why are you doing that today? I haven't accepted your proposal because I wanted a perfect evening," Akiko explained before she got to the most important point, "I just honestly like you how you are. I like the real Davis, not the person you try to be today. But I'm glad to see that I'm as important for you as you are for me."

Inwardly Davis jumped almost ten meters high. Simultaneously Akiko's cheeks became redder and redder, until they finally were as crimson red as the DJ's hair. But both knew that this didn't matter in this moment. The couple just danced ahead, now with the goggle-head being obviously more relaxed. Both just enjoyed each other's appearance.

Davis knew that Akiko was perfect for him.

* * *

><p>Simultaneously another couple was dancing on the other end of the gym.<p>

Ken still gazed directly into the eyes of the lavender-haired girl in front of him, feeling a wave of relief traveling through his whole body.

Everybody in the whole gym could see how relieved the purple-haired genius was in this very moment. Eventually he and the Bearer of Love and Sincerity managed to dance together, though other people might have found it ridiculous to see a prisoner dancing with a policemen.

Ken's left hand was positioned around Yolei's slender waist, whereas his right hand was laid around her shoulders. The other Digidestined mimicked his actions by having her left arm wrapped around Ken's waist and her right arm being wrapped around Ken's neck. Both teenagers seemed to share a quite tight embrace, but, nonetheless, both Digidestined seemed to enjoy the contact they shared.

As Ken's right foot moved to the left, the Bearer of Love and Sincerity instantly mimicked his actions, showing the already perfect synchronicity they shared, though the couple was dancing rarely together.

The lavender-haired teenager showed - just as Ken – how pleasant and safe she felt with Ken's arms being wrapped around her. The teenager still gazed lovely into the warm eyes of the Bearer of Kindness, before she felt this tingling in her stomach rising.

Both Digidestined felt the sudden urge to kiss in the middle of the gym, but since they weren't supposed to show romantic affections towards one another in the middle of this enormous bunch of people, both Yolei and Ken tried to keep their desire back. Though it wasn't helpful to gaze still delightfully into one another's eyes, both teenagers didn't even think about the possibility to gaze away.

The couple circled around themselves ignoring all the different glares around them. Most of the glares mainly developed because of the intimate hug the Digidestined shared, since people usually didn't show their love to one another in such an explicit way. Most of the people weren't used to see that, but Ken and Yolei managed to ignore everybody around them. It was as if the moment existed just for them.

They managed to spin around the whole hall, enjoying the silence they shared, before Ken suddenly spoke up, obviously to Yolei's astonishment.

"Yolei," the purple-haired Digidestined started, "you don't even know how glad I am that you are here. Not because of me, but also because of everybody else." The voice of the teen genius became definitely as sincere as it could become. The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity instantly noticed this and, before she could even realize it, her cheeks were coloured in a deep, pink colour. "The others can be glad to have you as their friend. You always care for your friends, no matter what happened in the past. But that's just one of the reasons I love you," the Bearer of Kindness calmly and frankly stated before he continued. "There are so many other reasons, and I'll try to make it sure you'll get to know all of them."

In this very moment, Yolei was just glad that Ken was holding her, since she wasn't sure whether she could still stand on her own legs. Although it wasn't really new for the Bearer of Love and Sincerity to hear her boyfriend confessed his love for her, she had never heard it in such a meaningful way. After the first moment, which was filled by the wave of satisfaction that traveled through Yolei's body, the Bearer of Love and Sincerity started to think about a possible answer, still spinning around the dance floor with her partner.

During this time she realized something. As she rethought her boyfriend's words, the Digidestined realized how much Ken emphasized the helpfulness she showed towards her friends. After rethinking what this meant, the lavender-haired teenager eventually answered with her voice being as sincere as Ken's.

"You know that I love you as much as you love me," the teenager calmly said, dancing still with her partner around the dance floor in an almost perfect way, "you were always special to me. Because of you I learned how to be kind. You taught me what is important in our lives. Because of you I am who I am now," the lavender-haired Digidestined explained, before the urge to kiss her boyfriend rose up again. But since she knew that they weren't allowed to share such romantic gestures in front of all their classmates, the Digidestined knew that she had to change the topic as fast as possible. After thinking about the whole evening for some seconds, she eventually found the answer.

"But Ken," Yolei started to speak again, "why are you emphasizing so much that I care for everybody else?" she asked her boyfriend, who seemed to be quite surprised to hear this particular question. But after collecting his thoughts again, he calmly explained what he meant by that.

"It's just the way you try to help everybody today," the purple-eyed Digidestined proclaimed, "although you wanted maybe to do something else, you still tried to help all your friends. And obviously it worked out," the Bearer of Kindness spoke before he pointed with his right index finger towards the other end of the gym. Immediately Yolei turned her head around before she saw a certain goggle-head sharing an embrace with a black-haired girl. This view instantly brought a smile on the Digidestined's face.

After that she turned her head around, continuing to gaze into her boyfriend's eyes, who surprised her with another sentence.

"Though I'm not sure where Kari and TK are right now. I can't see them," the tall, purple-haired teenager mentioned.

Yolei could just giggle after this statement from her boyfriend. "So you're telling me I'm the one who worries about his friends?" the lavender-haired Digidestined ironically asked back before a huge grin appeared on her face. Ken instantly responded by trying to hide the little blush that arrived at his cheeks in this moment. "Trust me, we really helped them. After all, I'm the current owner of the Digiegg of Love!"

This moment reminded Ken of another thing he loved at Yolei so much. It was her ability to spread joy at each situation. That's why the Bearer of Kindness was sure that she perfectly managed to keep the Dark Spore inside him down.

Those thoughts brought an enormous smile on the teenage boy's face. But as Yolei asked him why his smile seemed to be so unusually cheerful, the purple-eyed Digidestined could just think about one thing.

_'I can be really happy to have found her. Yolei is the perfect addition to me. This evening should never end.'_

* * *

><p><em><span>End of Chapter 3<span>_

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you very much for reading this chapter. I hope that you appreciated it.

Obviously there will be a chapter four. The last chapter will focus on the two spots I left behind: The Digimon group as well as TK and Kari.

Kudos to KyuuuChan for the idea she gave me for this chapter!

In this chapter I just mentioned a song without including its lyrics, since I've been planning to include another song in the last chapter. But I thought that the name of the song could be helpful for you to imagine the whole situation.

Reviews are – as always – gladly accepted! I'm very open for critical words as well, since I try to improve my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Costume Party: Chapter 4_

* * *

><p>AN: Hi everybody!

Another big thank you to everybody who reviewed, followed or favored the story! All those things keep me more motivated than I already am.

First of all – this chapter is approx. 2000 words longer than it should be. I'm sorry for that, but I hope that you're still going to read it!

Obviously this will be the last chapter of this 'short' story. This chapter will mainly focus on the group of Digimon, TK, Kari and their brothers. Later you'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Digimon. This will be probably forever a wish of mine. As well I don't own the song _'Kiss me slowly'_ by Parachute. I fully respect the rights the authors have on this song.

(Rating changed to T because of this chapter.)

* * *

><p>As Demiveemon's glare went from one end of the gym to the other one, the dragon-like Digimon still couldn't believe how amazing the view actually was.<p>

It was the moment Demiveemon realized that it was actually a good idea to spend the evening together with the other Digimon on top of the ventilation shafts of the crowded gym. It was the only place in the whole gym where they couldn't be heard, hence they could freely talk or even play along.

Another important point was the indeed breathtaking view. Although the air was full of sweat, especially nearby the top of the hall, the whole group seemed to enjoy to have a perfect view on all the different costumes the students wore.

This surely lead to some interesting discussions during the whole evening. In particular the guy who was dressed as a toilet bowl brought laughter to the group of Digimon, though there were also other discussable topics. In general the atmosphere among the small group of Digimon seemed to be unbelievably great. It was an evening full of laughter, joy and cheerfulness.

Everybody also discussed about the memories they shared with their partners. The Digimon thought that they should actually do that, as they realized that they shouldn't spend the whole evening with checking what their partners were doing.

It was clearly a huge pleasure for everybody to spend the evening just with one another, though everybody was obviously sad that Upamon, Agumon and all the others' weren't with them. But in this moment Demiveemon could just think how great the whole evening was, even though the group was pretty small.

Therefore he also enjoyed to sit in the middle between Poromon and Minomon, with whom he was sharing a comfortable silence right now. But as the little blue baby-dragon felt the urge to talk with his friends about how great they were, he couldn't hold himself back.

"Have I ever thanked you for being such great friends?" Demiveemon asked the two Digimon sitting around him with his voice being full of interest.

After a couple of silent seconds, Poromon was the first one to answer Demiveemon's question. "Not really," Poromon answered, being obviously not really surprised, "but this isn't really important. If there is one thing about that I learned from Yolei, it would be that: You don't have to say every time that you are thankful to have such great friends. It's better to show them how you feel."

After Poromon's statement, the DJ made another announcement that was clearly audible on top of the ventilation shaft. "Okay, now I'll give something more for all the couples among you!" A couple of seconds later another, rather slow fluffy love song started to emerge from the gigantic boxes.

"Poromon's right," Minomon added another couple of seconds later, "I also never thanked you for always being there for me and Ken. That's the best when you have friends. They always help you, no matter what happened in the past.

Actually Demiveemon was relieved to hear those words from his closest friends. But before he added something more to the earlier statements of the Digimon next to him, another thought reached his mind.

"By the way, where are Gatomon and Patamon?" the blue baby-dragon asked his friends. As he saw Poromon pointing towards his left, he wasn't quite surprised at what he saw. Demiveemon just grinned at the view of Patamon and Gatomon dancing together, but before he could say anything, Poromon decided to disrupt his try of speaking up.

"Leave them," the pink small bird-like Digimon explained, "I guess that they want to be alone for a while."

Instantly Demiveemon understood what Poromon meant. But he wasn't particularly mad. Instead, Demiveemon was happy.

For his friends.

* * *

><p>As Patamon's azure orbs met with the skyblue ones of his best friend, he couldn't ignore the wave of pleasure that traveled through his whole body.<p>

Just the good atmosphere between the two Digimon managed to create a reassuring atmosphere. Though the ventilation shaft radiated a cold, repellent aura, both Digimon didn't seem to notice that. Partly because of the warmth that radiated from the students below them, partly because of the friendly talk the Digimon had since minutes.

For Patamon, it was just unbelievable what happened during this evening. After the first part of the evening, which was filled by awful nervousness that was produced by the fact that he and Gatomon wore matching costumes, the tense between the Digimon of Hope and Light disappeared after overcoming a barrier on their way.

Patamon still wore the hat TK wore almost seven years ago during their first adventure. Additionally he wore a replica of the Crest of Hope around his neck that completed his little costume of TK. On the contrary, Gatomon wore the pink scarf Kari wore seven years ago. Just as Patamon, the feline Digimon also wore a replica of the Crest her partner possessed around her neck. In her case, it was the Crest of Light.

The guinea pig-like Digimon still gazed into the hopeful eyes of the feline Digimon next to him, enjoying the silence after a rather long talk about their costumes and why they picked them. Both came to the conclusion that everything seemed to be coincidence, though the Digimon couldn't hide a hint of joy in their voices. Both Digimon seemed to enjoy this incident after everything.

As Patamon still gazed into the eyes of the white, cat-like Digimon next to him, that reflected pictures of all the couples dancing on the ground, a thought suddenly appeared at Patamon's mind. Patamon began to remember what happened as they were on top of the ventilation shafts of Odaiba Elementary School. As if on cue, a slow song started to play.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on the face of the white and orange-coloured Digimon. Instantly he stood up before he stretched out his right paw towards Gatomon, obviously to her amazement. But as Gatomon heard the first lyrics of the song circling around her head, she immediately understood what Patamon meant.

"Come on. I know how much you like to dance. Let's dance," the guinea pig-like Digimon calmly said before Gatomon accepted his paw.

Slowly, but also certainly, Gatomon rose up from her place before she went together with Patamon towards their destination. It seemed to be pretty similar to the place where the Digimon of Hope and Light danced for the first time together, approximately four years ago.

As they arrived at the spot, the feline Digimon also seemed to remember a certain incident that happened all those years ago. But in this moment the Digimon of Light decided not to talk about the past. In this moment, just the present events mattered.

Patamon thought about the friendship he and his best friend shared, just like Gatomon did. Carefully the orange and white Digimon matched his left paw with Gatomon's right one before both Digimon slowly began to move, with Patamon still thinking about the great friendship he and Gatomon shared.

Time seemed to slow down as Patamon and Gatomon started to circle around the top of the ventilation shaft. Both Digimon visibly blushed after their contact, but that didn't matter at all. Both Patamon and Gatomon still rethought the friendship they shared as they continued to gaze deeply into one another's eyes. The guinea pig-like Digimon felt a wave of relief traveling down his spine as he saw the happiness in Gatomon's eyes.

Patamon again rethought how ridiculous he and Gatomon behaved at the beginning of the evening. Obviously there wasn't any particular reason to be nervous just because of those costumes. He still circled around with Gatomon in his arms, which caused Patamon to feel like to luckiest 'mon of all worlds.

But Patamon still couldn't believe what happened during the past few years. The Digimon of Hope didn't know what he did to have such a good friend like Gatomon. The bond of friendship he shared with all the other Digimon was one of the most important things of his whole life.

This was the moment something clicked in Patamon's head. He rarely showed how thankful he was for the friendship he shared with all the other Digimon. And it would be well to talk about that with his best friend in the first place.

"Gatomon," Patamon started as his feet were still synchronously moving around the floor with Gatomon's ones, "have I ever thanked you for being always there for me?"

Instinctively the feline Digimon laughed as her answer. "Of course you have, silly," the cat-like Digimon explained, "I would rather say that I should show more often how thankful I am for our friendship."

The Digimon of Hope was immediately startled. He hasn't expected to get such an answer from his best friend. But as he rethought what Gatomon actually meant, Patamon decided that he should just say what he initially planned to say.

"Nonetheless, I'd like to thank you, Gatomon," the sky blue-eyed Digimon answered calmly, "thank you for just everything. Thank you for being always a good friend for me. You can't even nearly imagine how glad I am to have found you."

The feline Digimon still gazed into the azure orbs of the Digimon she was dancing with as a slight pink tint appeared on both her cheeks. Though she tried to hide it, it was clearly visible, also for Patamon, who responded this chemical reaction by an enormous smile.

Both Digimon enjoyed again the silence they shared before Gatomon decided to answer. "I have to be thankful as well," the Holy-species Digimon explained her point of view, "you can always make me laugh and you always help me when I need to help. So I should be the grateful Digimon here," the feline Digimon finished her statement with a sly smirk on her face.

Since both Patamon and Gatomon knew how sincere the words they exchanged were, they felt every single hint of tense floating away. It was a fully new feeling for both of them, since they could be just as relaxed as they usually were.

Thus the Digimon of Hope and Light were still dancing together, but now without having any little hint of uncertainty left in themselves. Patamon's legs were being completely synchronous with Gatomon's ones, wherevy both Digimon could move around without paying any attention to their legs. It was as if they were dancing together since years.

The paws of Patamon were still linked with the yellow gloves of his best friend, whose tail was now waving luckily around, giving the holy ring enough impulses to dance as well. Both Digimon couldn't deny the hint of desire for more they had in this very moment, but they rapidly decided not to do anything in this direction. The Digimon of Hope and the Digimon of Light were just glad that they were friends.

Best friends.

* * *

><p>As a blonde-haired teenager slowly went across the gym for the umpteenth time during the last half-hour, he still had no idea for what he was actually looking for.<p>

TK was obviously upset. After the last talk he had with his secret crush and best friend Kari, he had no idea what he should do exactly. First he was talking to some of his basketball teammates, but the blonde quickly realized that there was no point to discuss without being cheerful by himself. Hence he decided to go a bit around the hall, beholding the luck of all the content couples around him.

Time passed by as he wandered around the gym before he spotted one of his best friends and a certain black-haired girl dancing freely across the whole dance floor. But, though the Digidestined of Hope was clearly happy for his best friend, he hadn't the usual urge to talk with him, since he knew that the mahogany-haired boy actually preferred to spend the rest of the evening just with his crush and date.

The angel-dressed teenager still went across the gym before he suddenly felt the urge to go into the school building, since the blonde preferred to have some time to think about the relationship between him and his best friend, which was almost impossible in the crowded and overheated gym that was filled by the heavy and sweaty air.

The sapphire-eyed teenager successfully managed to get to the front door before he left the gym, his steps being rather small and uncertain.

The Bearer of Hope crossed all the rooms of his grade before he suddenly stopped in front of room 013. It was the room of his and Kari's class. As he glared into the room through the big glass window, the blonde imagined to see him and the auburn-eyed teenager having another relaxed and friendly talk. But in the moment he realized that he just imagined it too himself, a thought quickly surrounded his whole mind.

_'Nothing will be like it was.'_

TK still heard the slow beats emerging from the enormous boxes in the gym as he made his way towards the other end of the school. His steps were still small, symmetrically to his arms who didn't seem to move at all. The blonde's head was aligned towards the ground, just like his whole face, which showed how uncertain he was about everything.

The Digidestined knew where he was heading to. His and Kari's favourite spot. The Bearer of Hope decided that this could be the best place to think about his relationship to the chocolate-haired girl.

Eventually TK went around the last corner before his and Kari's favourite place in the whole school. The blonde still heard clearly the sound of the music that emerged from the gym before he instinctively lifted his head up as he saw a long, slender shadow in front of him.

The Digidestined of Hope couldn't believe what he was seeing.

* * *

><p>As Kari spun herself around, gazing towards the main tract of their school building, she could just think about the meaning of fate.<p>

Instantly she noted the reflection of the bright, shining moon in the hair of her best friend and secret crush. The bright moonlight seemed to brighten the golden-blonde hair of the Digidestined in front of her, who slowly began to move towards her.

The angel-dressed Bearer of Light didn't know what to do in this moment. The last ten minutes she spent at the favourite spot of her and of her best friend, hoping to find solutions for the new problem she had by being now fully aware of the huge crush she possessed for TK.

The chocolate-haired girl was still sunk down in her own thoughts after the last couple of minutes. Kari reminded herself that she should try to act as usual, and this was now her first ordeal. But in the moment she saw the sapphire-eyed teenager in front of her, the auburn-eyed teenager instantly realized how hard this would be.

She glared onto the long legs of the blonde-haired teenager, which were still heading towards the chocolate-haired Digidestined, being covered by the long, white bedsheet TK wore around his legs and his upper body and by the safety shoes he wore. Kari's gaze went now upwards towards his upper body. First she looked at the black belt with the golden-coloured sun in its middle before her gaze went upwards towards his muscular chest, which was also covered by the white bedsheet. After that the brunette began to glance at the arms of the golden-blonde haired Digidestined. They were still covered by the medieval armour he wore as well as by the golden ribbons he wore around. his arms. Of course Kari quickly recognized the replica of the holy sword Excalibur, which seemed to complete the blonde's costume.

Eventually Kari stared directly into the always hopeful sapphire orbs of the Bearer of Hope, which were partly covered by the transparent, purple helmet the Bearer of Hope wore. But they weren't filled just by hope. There was something else, though Kari couldn't easily recognize what it was. It seemed to be something new for the chocolate-haired Digidestined.

TK himself responded Kari's curious glare by a merely visible smile that didn't fit the mysterious atmosphere that radiated from the bright, shining moon. But though this smile seemed to be almost invisible, Kari immediately saw it. This led Kari to react as well.

The brunette decided to smile back. But her smile was different. It clearly showed how rapidly her humor enhanced after seeing the blonde walking in front of her. It was one of those moments when everybody could see that Kari and TK didn't need any words to start a talk.

Although both seemed to greet each other just by exchanging glares, the Digidestined of Hope decided that he should still greet his best friend in a friendly way. But since the sapphire-eyed teenager didn't know whether he could greet his best friend by an embrace, he decided that he should just greet her with words.

"Hi Kari," the blonde enthusiastically started before he stopped directly in front of her, "I'm glad to see you again. Seems like we can't avoid each other, right?" TK asked his best friend with his ironical voice.

Kari was quite surprised that her best friend promptly started to talk about their coincidental, or maybe fated, encounters, but she quickly managed to collect her own thoughts, hence Kari could respond immediately to the blonde's question.

"Yeah, it really seems as if we couldn't live without each other," the chocolate-haired Digidestined stated, which was answered by an exempt giggle from the blonde in front of her. "But I guess that this isn't wrong, considering that this is maybe our fate, or is it?" the brunette asked her friend calmly back.

As TK realized how relaxed the atmosphere still was after everything, the blonde forgot for a moment that he actually didn't want to sound too cheerful, which resulted in him saying what he actually thought.

"Of course this wasn't wrong. At least I was able to spend most parts of the evening with the most beautiful girl in all the worlds."

Suddenly the time seemed to slow down for both Digidestined, with the exception of their blood and their adrenaline, which seemed to rush now faster than it should. It was one of those moments both tried to avoid, since those seconds were filled by an awkward silence, paired with both Digidestined just shifting awkwardly on their places.

But as Kari started to realize what her crush actually said, she decided that she should break the curse of the silence the Digidestined shared, though she still wasn't sure whether her crush possessed similar feelings for her.

"T-thank you," the Bearer of Light sheepishly answered before gazing towards the ground and breaking the eye contact she shared with the blonde in front of her, knowing that it's be otherwise too difficult to say the following words. " In my opinion you look very handsome as well, being dressed as Magnaangemon," the brunette answered, with her cheeks radiating now as much warmth as humanly possible.

The shining moonlight in combination with the lighting of the corridors couldn't show how bright TK's inner light was shining in this moment. His hope has got fueled instantly.

Due to the silence the Digidestined of Hope and Light shared in this moment, the noises that emerged from the gym could be heard even in the place they stood. First it was a rather quiet rustle in the background, but since the moment both Digidestined decided to glare towards the ground, with their cheeks being now coloured crimson, both TK and Kari could hear the voice of the DJ.

"Okay guys," the background noise announced, "this will be the last song today. And, just like I announced it earlier, it'll be another song for the couples among you. It'll be a song called '_Kiss me Slowly' _by Parachute! I didn't know that we were going to play so many American songs..."

It was the moment something clicked in TK's head. As he began to remember what Davis told him all those hours ago, the blonde immediately realized that this was the moment his friend was talking about. Without thinking about any consequence, the Bearer of Hope stretched his right arm forwards, showing hat he actually wanted to do in this very moment.

"Kari," the blonde slowly started, "would you, my dearest angel, please take my dance?" TK solemnly asked his secret crush, being fully aware of the fact that he may sounded to cheesy. But that didn't matter at all in this very moment. The sapphire-eyed teenager started to realize that Davis was probably right, hence he decided to react as fast as he could. "You know, we hadn't danced during the whole evening so I guess that this would be a nice ending of the evening."

After another little, but now not really uncomfortable, break, the brunette answered TK's question with a rather restrained voice. "Sure," the chocolate-haired Digidestined answered, trying to hide how relieved she actually felt after this question. Although Kari didn't show it that often beside the slubs she was participating in, she always enjoyed to dance. That's why the brunette instantly became a bit more excited.

Slowly the hands of the Bearer of Hope moved forwards before he managed to wrap his right arm around the brunette's slender waist, of course without the Excalibur replica impaling Kari, before TK positioned his left arm around the brunette's shoulders.

Simultaneously Kari wrapped her right arm around the blonde's muscular shoulders before she laid her left arm around the blonde's neck, sharing a now slightly too tight embrace with the blonde. After a couple of seconds the pair started to circle around the corridor, before both Digidestined heard the first few chords of the song in the background.

_**Stay with me, **__**baby stay with me,**_

_**Tonight don't leave me alone. **_

As if on cue, TK started to think about the past few hours. The blonde knew that, if everything was coincidence, it was almost unbelievable what happened. Despite all the inconveniences and despite their tries to spend the evening without one another, the Digidestined always managed to reunion. The Digidestined of Hope and Light visibly couldn't leave one another alone.

_**Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
>To the edge of all we've ever known. <strong>_

TK's right foot moved slowly forwards, signalizing Kari's left one that it should move backwards. But Kari, given the rhythmic person she was, managed to do that without paying any attention to her feet. The synchronized actions of the two Digidestined were another sign of the deep friendship they shared.

_**I can see you there with the city lights,  
>Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes. <strong>_

Since Kari and TK were both spinning around the corridor, Kari now saw TK being ensnared by the city lights that surrounded the corridor from the windows. The auburn-eyed teenager still gazed into the sapphire blue ones of her crush, seeing all the hope that was gathered in his eyes. It was one of his trademarks and one of the things Kari grown to love at TK's appearance.

_**I can breathe you in.  
>Two shadows standing by the bedroom door, <strong>_

In this very moment, both Digidestined seemed to ignore everything that was happening around them. Kari and TK were still gazing into one another's eyes, with the blush on their cheeks still being visible, though this didn't matter at all.

_**No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
>As our heads leaned in. <strong>_

As the blonde-haired teenager and his crush circled around the corridor, the Digidestined of Hope knew that this would be the perfect moment to talk about everything that happened during this evening. As well the blonde knew that he would need to talk about the whole evening sooner or later, hence he decided to speak up as fast as he could.

_**Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
>But with my eyes closed all I see <strong>_

"Kari," the sapphire-eyed teenager started, obviously to the brunette's astonishment, "I've got a question. Have you expected that literally _everybody_ would talk today about us being now a couple just because of that one stupid coincidence?"

_**Is the skyline, through the window,  
>The moon above you and the streets below. <strong>_

First the brunette had to think about a possible answer, gazing now out of the window towards the enormous skyline of Tokyo and towards the moon. It was a full moon night. After that she heard the sound of a car horn, whose loudness encouraged her to say what she actually thought.

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
>Taste your lips and feel your skin. <strong>_

"Well," the brunette Digidestined started, feeling the warm breath of TK circling around her neck, "I guess that we could've been expecting that after the first couple of minutes. After all, we are dressed in matching costumes."

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. **_

TK knew that his best friend was right. After the beginning of the evening, everything could expect that. But, on the contrary, it made him realize something else.

_**Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
>Tonight don't leave me alone. <strong>_

After hearing this statement from his friend, TK started to gaze towards the ground for a second before he realized how beautiful his best friend looked, especially being dressed as Angewomon.

_**She shows me everything she used to know,  
>Picture frames and country roads, <strong>_

As the blonde started to gaze Kari's white dress on, he couldn't even try to hide the massive amount of blood that was rushing towards his cheeks. His glare went slowly upwards towards the brunette's shoulders. But before TK's gaze reached the brunette's shoulders, he noticed the ridiculously long scarf his best friend wore. The brunette had it still wrapped around her neck and around both her arms due to the length of it. Nonetheless, the scarf seemed to be pretty similar to Angewomon's, mainly because of the pink colour it had.

TK also felt the eight angel wings on the brunette's back, which completed her outfit. Because of all the little details, Kari looked like the personification of an angel.

_**When the days were long and the world was small.  
>She stood by as it fell apart, <strong>_

But after realizing that he and Kari were still dancing, the blonde immediately realized that he still hasn't answered.

"Yeah, I agree," the golden-blonde haired Bearer of Hope agreed before he decided to open another topic, "but that doesn't change the fact that everybody maybe was a bit too explicit at trying to tell us how much they actually wished to see us as a couple."

"I guess that you're right," Kari calmly agreed before deciding to make the move. Seemingly Yolei and all the others, who already saw her and TK as a couple, encouraged her to do that. "But maybe everything was planned. I mean..." Now the brunette made a little break before continuing her statement. "Everything that happened today can't be just coincidence. I guess that it is something more. But I'm pretty sure that they had some logical reasons to do that."

_**Separate rooms and broken hearts,  
>But I won't be the one to let you go. <strong>_

TK was instantly startled by this statement of his chocolate-haired crush. The sapphire-eyed Digidestined hasn't expected Kari to be so direct. But this was also one of the things he liked, or maybe even _loved_ at his best friend. And the Bearer of Hope knew that there were more than a hundred more reasons.

"What do you mean by that? Would you like us to be in a relationship?" the blonde asked back, with his voice being now obviously too low, showing that he actually liked where their talk was going.

_**Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
>But with my eyes closed all I see <strong>_

This was the moment something clicked in the heads of both Digidestined. It was also the moment when the confidence of both Digidestined rose up into the unknown. It was the moment both TK and Kari eventually realized that the other one waited as well for this moment.

The two teenagers were still circling around the school hallways since minutes, sharing the whole time a tight embrace. TK's right half of his face was fully surrounded by the bright, white moonlight as well as Kari's left half. The reflection of the moonlight in the eyes of the blonde and in the eyes of the brunette seemed to radiate a calming, but also an encouraging aura. Now their courage was filled by the love they possessed for one another.

_**Is the skyline, through the window,  
>The moon above you and the streets below. <strong>_

After realizing that the other one was probably having the same feelings, both TK and Kari just smiled towards one another as they were still dancing around the seemingly empty corridors. At the same time both Kari and TK were still gazing lovingly into one another's eyes, checking whether the other one felt as pleasant as he/she actually felt.

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
>Taste your lips and feel your skin. <strong>_

As both Digidestined slowly started to move forwards, they could hear one another's breath becoming faster and faster. TK instinctively tightened his grip, pulling his crush slowly towards himself before he felt a tingling rising in his gut. He never felt such a pleasure from bring close to his best friend like in this moment.

The blonde slowly moved his right arm away from Kari's waist before he cupped her left cheek with it, with his thumb drawing little circles on it. Instinctively the Bearer of Hope pulled Kari's chest closer to himself with the help of his left arm, being completely unaware of what he was doing.

Kari herself responded the blonde's movements by looking for a good support, since the brunette's legs started to shake uncontrollably because of the wave of desire that traveled through the brunette's body.

The two teenagers started to inhale the other one's scent deeply. As Kari smelt the odor of the blonde's cologne, her legs started to shake uncontrollably. The Bearer of Hope responded this by inhaling Kari's unique strawberry scent deeply. Kari's odor encouraged the blonde to include even more passion into his own movements.

The blonde slowly tilted his own head, trying to prepare himself for the thing he's been waiting for the whole evening. Sadly, TK totally forgot the feeling of pleasure rising in his gut. His heartbeat became faster and faster, and his hands started to sweat lightly before the blonde realized what was going on. It was too late.

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. **_

* * *

><p>Instinctively both Digidestined stopped, being just a mere couple of inches away from one another, with their eyes being now shot wide open.<p>

TK still possessed a sly hope that Kari actually hasn't realized what was happening. But as gazed into the enormous auburn eyes of his best friend, TK instantly knew that she realized it as well.

Kari opened her eyes immediately after she felt a sly poke on the heigth of her navel. The brunette realized what it actually was, but before she could react, her best friend instantöy turned around before he slowly went away.

_**Don't run away...**_

TK had no idea what he should do, hence he decided that he should just go away, with his cheeks burning like in the deepest hole of hell.

His whole face seemed to be flushed after one of the most embarrassing moments of his whole life.

_**And it's hard to love again,  
>When the only way it's been, <strong>_

The blonde started to be deep sunk in his own thoughts. TK had no idea whether he could just greet his best friend and crush after such an embarrassing moment. Self-doubts started to rise in the blonde's head before he suddenly realized that the song in the background was fitting the atmosphere in an appropriate way.

_**When the only love you know,  
>Just walked away... <strong>_

Kari herself was just startled for a couple of seconds. Living with an older brother, she knew that boys had these physical reactions. Of course she couldn't hide the monstrous blush on both her cheeks, but before she could even think about it, her legs started to rush towards her best friend and crush.

_**If it's something that you want,  
>Darling you don't have to run,<br>You don't have to go... **_

As the Bearer of Hope suddenly felt a hand on his left shoulder, he wasn't sure whether he should stop. But his mind didn't have any control over his body at all. Instinctively the blonde stopped before he slowly turned around.

_**Just stay with me, baby stay with me. **_

Eventually TK finished to turn around, before he gazed into the auburn eyes of his best friend, whose hands were again wrapped around him. He expected to see Kari's eyes being full of shame and fury, but obviously they weren't.

Instead, Kari's eyes were filled by even more confidence. It was something TK would've never been expecting.

_**Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
>But with my eyes closed all I see <strong>_

TK's hopeful sapphire orbs were still focused on the auburn ones of Kari, which were filled by a mixture between confidence and gladness. It was as if just Kari's eyes were able to tell that she wasn't mad. Instead, she was happy.

_**Is the skyline, through the window,  
>The moon above you and the streets below.<strong>_

The blonde's arms slowly moved towards the back of the Bearer of Light. As he positioned his left arm around Kari's waist. TK's inner hope was fuelled up to the maximum. He felt a wave of relief and hope traveling through his whole body before he realized that everything was perfect.

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
>Taste your lips and feel your skin. <strong>_

Their breathing rapidly started to become faster and faster before TK again cupped Kari's left cheek, being now fully certain about his actions. As he realized that Kari was closing her eyes, the Bearer of Hope slowly started to move forwards before he also closed his eyes and slightly opened his mouth in expectation of his desire becoming true.

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. **_

Time seemed to stand still as their lips eventually met, both Digidestined being covered by the moonlight that entered the corridor through all the windows. Both teenagers felt a wave of satisfaction, mixed with an enormous amount of adrenaline, racing through their bodies as TK's lips slowly glide back before he pushed forwards again, with his lips being slightly more apart. Kari responded TK's actions by opening her mouth slightly more before she started to add more passion in the kiss, her grip around TK being now tightened a bit more. Both Digidestined never felt such a wave of satisfaction racing to their bodies, which caused both pairs of legs to become slightly weaker.

_**Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,  
>But in this moment all I know <strong>_

The new couple repeated those actions for a couple of times, adding more passion into their kisses with each movement. TK's lips pushed towards Kari's strawberry-coloured ones, savouring the orange taste of them before the couple eventually broke apart.

_**Is the skyline, through the window,  
>The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go) <strong>_

After breaking their lips apart, the teenagers started to gaze lovingly into one another's eyes, with both lovers panting heavily due to the lack of oxygen in their lungs after all the embarrassing moments. The lovers still shared an intimate embrace as both teenagers noted the gaze of hope, love and exuberant pleasure in the other's eyes. TK, who was still gazing into the auburn orbs of his best friend, decided to ask the one question.

"Hikari," TK adressed his best friend with her full name, "you don't know how important you are for me. Words can't express that as well. But I promise you,that I'll show it too you during the next years. Will you be my girlfriend?"

_**Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
>Taste your lips and feel your skin. <strong>_

Kari felt as much pleasure as possible as TK asked her this question. She savoured every little bit of the warmth that emerged TK's body, inhaling his masculine scent deeply.

.

"Takeru," she eventually started to answer, "of course I'd like to. You're one of the most important persons of my whole life and I promise to show you as well how much I care for you," the brunette sincerely answered before adding a last sentence to her statement. "Besides, you're really angelic, especially when you dress as Magnaangemon!"

The angel-dressed Digidestined of Hope laughed lightly after hearing those words before he decided to head eventually forwards again, saying a few words before his desire for more eventually was fulfilled.

"You're the true angel here, Kari," the blonde added before he closed his eyes and opened his mouth in desire for the upcoming kiss.

_**When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly. **_

As their lips met again, both Kari and TK felt another wave of overwhelming pleasure racing through their bodies, which caused their hearts to race. Another passionate making-out started with both Digidestined forgetting everything around them. Their lips slowly went backwards before both TK and Kari pulled passionately forwards again, letting their desire for more overcoming them. It was probably one of the greatest moments in both TK's and Kari's lives. As the last chord of the song could be heard, both TK and Kari slowly broke apart due to the lack of air in their lunges.

Slowly the lovers went backwards, but without even thinking about stopping to share a tight embrace.

The blonde still gazed with his trademark hopeful glare into Kari's auburn eyes. As he eventually gained enough courage to say those three words, he suddenly heard the sound of a camera in the background.

Kari immediately recognized the sound of her camera in the background as well, hence she instinctively turned herself around together with her boyfriend.

Instantly the eyes of both Digidestined shot wide open as they recognized their brothers standing a couple of meters away, both having enormous grins on their faces.

* * *

><p>After a couple of quite seconds, which were filled by Kari gaining enough courage to speak up, the brunette slowly enlarged the distance between her lips.<p>

"W-what are you doing with my camera there?" the auburn-eyed teenager asked her brother, whose grin grew even wider, if this was possible.

Tai just laughed loudly before he eventually answered his sister's question. "You know, we just thought that you and your boyfriend would like to have some cute pictures of your first kisses!" the goggle-head answered, being obviously amused by the whole situation.

"I don't know when, but I'll definitely need those pics!" the older blonde, Matt, added to the statement of his best friend. "Ah, I just love to have such good blackmailing material!"

The couple were absolutely startled after hearing that their brothers took pictures the whole time. As if on cue, both Digidestined decided to check their clocks, remembering the time when their brothers decided to pick them up, since it would be a possibility that their brothers searched them through the school after TK and Kari being too late on their meeting spot.

As both Digidestined gazed on their clocks, they realized that they were probably right.

_'I totally forgot the time,' _both Digidestined shyly admitted to themselves, _'they said that they will pick us up at 10:00PM and it is... 10:10PM.'_

After seeing TK's and Kari's faced being drained by shock, Tai decided to speak up again, knowing how he could tease Kari. "I'm pretty sure that especially Yolei, Mimi and our dad want to see those pics, right?"

Instantly Kari's auburn eyes enlarged in shock as well as TK's ones, since both already knew how the other ones would react. Mimi and Yolei would probably tease them until the dawn of time, but – what was probably the worse one – Kari's father, Susumu Yagami, was generally known to be a bit over-protective. The new couple realized immediately what would happen if Susumu would see those pictures.

Given the current situation, the brunette decided to talk to her boyfriend in first place. "TK," the brunette started to talk to her boyfriend, "can't you just use Excalibur, open the Heaven's Gate and making the camera disappear?" Kari asked her boyfriend as she started to gaze again into his sapphire eyes.

The blonde, knowing that Kari was actually joking a bit around, decided to answer as well with a rather positive answer. "You don't know how much I'd actually like to do that," the blonde answered, "but since I can't use Excalibur here, we should just chase them together."

"Together," the brunette slowly answered before she broke the embrace with TK, linking her left hand with his right one before they started to run towards their brothers, with her right hand being linked with TK's left one.

"NOW GIVE US THE CAMERA!" both lovers screamed towards their older brothers, who started to run away as fast as they could. It was obviously helpful that both TK and Kari were still wearing their costumes.

"I guess that they are really perfect for each other, aren't they?" the older blonde, Matt, asked his best friend who was sprinting directly next to him.

"We can be really happy for them," Tai responded the blonde's question, "at least they finally admitted their love to each other. But I'm also glad that we've got the materials we need!" the spiky-haired Digidestined answered before giving his best friend a high-five.

Thereby this day became famous as the day two students of Odaiba Senior High School were chased by two angels through Odaiba Junior High.

* * *

><p><em><span>The End<span>_

* * *

><p>AN: I honestly haven't expected the story to become so long. After all, this story is approx. 10000 words longer than I thought it was going to be.

I've decided to add some humorous moments at the end, considering that not everything can be lovey-dovey. If I should change the rating of this fic, or if some of the scenes are crappy or inappropriate, just write me a PM or write it in a review.

By the way, have you seen the review button below? No? Then check it out! I've never wrote such a chapter with many fluffy scenes, hence I'd like to hear your opinion about this chapter or the whole story in general. I'm always open for critical words.

Hope to hear something from you soon!^-^

By the way: Happy Valentine's Day to all Digimon fans, Takari shippers, PataGato shippers, Kenyako shippers, X/Y shippers, and in general to everybody!


End file.
